Diario ZoXNa 2YL
by Tomarius
Summary: (-ZoxNa-) Luego de una situación delicada, ocurren los sucesos en Shambody Park; los Mugiwara son separados dejando un asunto Inconcluso. Pasan 2 años, y el tan esperado encuentro llega... Pero, ¿Todo quedo como antes?. (Nuevo ARCO inspirado en "Unlimited World RED", 1 de 4 capítulos completos).
1. Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El siguiente FanFics es un "supuesto" entre el momento que se encontraron los Miguwara luego de 2 años y su ida hacia la isla de las sirenas. Es un supuesto ya que no encontré momento adecuado entre los dos hechos, y aun no tengo ciertos asuntos claros para realizar este Fics ambientado después del incidente de la isla. Posiblemente lo haga como continuación de otros de mis fics que tengo en respaldo y espero continuar. Un saludo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La gran era de la piratería ha dado un gran vuelco hacia un futuro incierto. Desde la muerte de Shirohige y del primogénito de Gold Roger, el mundo se ha sumido en un caos solo equiparable con inicios de la pasada era. Mientras tanto, Nuestra banda de piratas: los "Mugiwara", se encuentran nuevamente después de 2 años por caminos separados. ¿Qué misterios se habrán descubierto?, ¿Qué historias se ocultaran atrás de tan fascinantes sucesos?, ¿!Qué SE DIRAN LUEGO DE 2 AÑOS?...

¡!NAMI-SAN!, ¡!ROBIN-CHWAN! – Admítanlo, era obvio que pasaría.

Un aire nostálgico volaba por todo el lugar al notar que, luego de 2 años, no mucho había cambiado. Luffy seguía siendo igual de despistado, Ussop y Chopper aunque diferentes, seguían siendo los mismos niños de siempre y ni hablar de Brook con sus fachas de esqueleto. Muchas de las miradas fueron hacia las dos chicas del barco, viendo que los años no habían pasado en vano por ellas, para luego ir con Franky y notar que ya no tenia que envidiarle nada a los Robots Japoneses en historias de antaño.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado para dejarlas pasar, pero aun asi, todo seguia tal cual lo recordaban antes de separarse:

- Oe, Zoro, ¿Qué te paso en el ojo? – Pregunta Luffy señalando el ojo del antes nombrado.

- Bueno… - Dice Zoro rascándose la cabeza – para no alargar el tema, resulta ser que… - En ese momento, el grito de Chopper interrumpe a todos en el barco.

- ¡ SANJI , NO TE MUERAS, HAS PERDIDO MUCHA SANGRE! – Dice el reno conectando a Sanji a un suero.

- ¿No es extraño que Sanji ahora no soporte ni ver a Nami o a Robin sin volar con un chorro de sangre? – Dice Ussop pasando el susto con un gran suspiro.

- Jiji… ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al tanto sobre estos dos años. – Dice Robin viendo graciosa la escena.

- Claro… Aunque yo lo veo igual de baboso. – Comenta Nami para si misma- En todo caso, ¡Franky!, ¿cuando estaremos listos para zarpar?

- Tardaremos unas horas mas, Nada mas ni nada menos. Solo termino unas actualizaciones al barco y estaremos listos para irnos.

- ¡! ENTONCES SALGAMOS UN RATO ¡!, tengo hambre, y con Sanji desmayado no me sirve para comer – Comenta Luffy con cara de hambre.

- Claro, el barco estará listo cuando terminen – Comenta el Cyborg comenzando a trabajar.

- Yo me quedare en el Sunny un tiempo, extrañaba estar aquí, YOHOHO – Dice Brook con tono animado –

Despues de un pequeño desenfreno entre todos los del barco, cada uno decidio buscar como pasar la tarde:

- ¡Quien quiera comer venga conmigo! – Grita Luffy, logrando que Ussop y Chopper lo siguieran.

- Yo me quedo *Bostezo*, Yo quiero dormir un rato – Comenta Zoro, entrando al barco.

- … y yo tengo cosas que hacer, si me disculpan. – comenta Nami con una sonrisa mientras entraba al barco.

Con Robin sentada leyendo libros, Franky con el barco, Sanji aun en el piso con su intravenosa, y Brook saltando y cantando por el barco comenzamos con esta pequeña aventura de los Mugiwara antes de reanudar su búsqueda por el One piece…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar desconocido del Sunny…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es una habitación oscura, se cierra la puerta sin previo aviso….

- Note que no me miraste mucho desde que llegamos al barco…. –

- … -

- Te extrañe… ¿lo sabias? – Una voz femenina, muy familiar.

- Je… -

- Es enserio, jeje… en estos dos años han pasado muchas cosas, quería mucho verlos a todos ustedes… en especial a ti – Lo ultimo con un tono de picardía que haría sonrojar a cualquiera.

El silencio reino solo unos segundos, cuando la otra voz dio un suspiro.

- ¿y quieres que me crea eso?, ¿A estas alturas? –Dice la voz de un hombre, también muy familiar.

- Algo en mi se preocupo al ver a Robin, me imagine que todo se babearían por ella, pero a diferencia de lo que pensé, tu sigues siendo igual de cabezota que antes… eso me alegra la verdad.

- Ja… - se le logra escapar al muchacho.

- Es en serio, jajajaja. – Dice la muchacha. – Te extrañe mucho, Zoro….

- Después de todo, me dices eso…. ¿Nami?

Continuara xD…


	2. Chapter 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas del capitulo: Decidí hacer esta historia como continuación de mi anterior fics hecho ya hace algún tiempo. Ese Fics lo encontraran en esta pagina también, solo revisen mi perfil, eso si, mi anterior fics esta aun sin terminar, tengo unos capítulos mas de ese fics en un respaldo, pero lo tiene un amigo y aun no me lo regresa… También quisiera acotar que lo hice ya hace unos años, así que quizás mi forma de escribir sea algo distinta en ambos Fics.

El anime One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad del Señor Eiishiro Oda (Siga con su buen trabajo xD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el capitulo anterior:

El silencio reino solo unos segundos, cuando la otra voz dio un suspiro.

- ¿y quieres que me crea eso?, ¿A estas alturas? –Dice la voz de un hombre, también muy familiar.

- Algo en mi se preocupo al ver a Robin, me imagine que todo se babearían por ella, pero a diferencia de lo que pensé, tu sigues siendo igual de cabezota que antes… eso me alegra la verdad.

- Ja… - se le logra escapar al muchacho.

- Es en serio, jajajaja. – Dice la muchacha. – Te extrañe mucho, Zoro….

- Después de todo, me dices eso…. ¿Nami?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un suspiro se escucho escapar de Nami, con un tono de tensión palpable a simple vista.

- …Zoro… en cuanto a lo de antes… - llega a decir ella, antes de ser interrumpida por el espadachín.

- ¿Lo de antes?, ¿!pensabas que tendría la paciencia para seguir como antes, mientras seguías haciéndole ojitos al "Cocinero" y se REVOL….? – Dice, parando a mitad de la última palabra, al notar la gravedad de lo que seguía.

- Continúa con lo que ibas a decir, Zoro – Dice Nami con mucha seriedad.

- Olvídalo, no tiene caso… Nunca lo tubo, ¿verdad? – dice el, intentando cortar la conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FlashBack.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…..

- No Zoro… no podemos… lo siento… lo siento mucho… – Baje la mirada, no quería que me vieras así.

- ¿¡PERO… ¡? - Me dijiste.

- Te tengo mucho cariño, no lo pongas nunca en duda Zoro… pero… yo te veo mas como un… Amigo… - Note tu reacción cuando dije la ultima palabra – Sabes que pronto le pediría a Sanji para que fuéramos novios… lo amo…

…

- Pero… sabes que aunque el y yo seamos novios… yo nunca dejare de estar contigo…-

- Te dije antes de que cruzaras la puerta, en un intento para que mi temor no se hiciera realidad… pero solo te detuviste unos segundos en el marco de la puerta… diste un profundo y frio suspiro, para luego irte azotando la puerta atrás de ti, quedando cerrada ante mis ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin FlashBack.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FlashBack 2.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡! POR FAVOR, ZORO, NO TE VALLAS, NO QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE MI, QUE ME DEJES SOLA, TE LO PIDO ¡! –

- …Nami, déjame por favor…

- ¡! ZORO, NO TE DEJARE IR, ESCÚCHAME ¡!... ¡! TE PROMETO, TE PROMETO QUE LLENARE ESE ESPACIO EN TU CORAZON, LO LLENARE CON MI AMISTAD ¡!… ¡! NO PUEDO AMARTE COMO QUIERES, PERO SIEMPRE TENDRÁS MI AMISTAD PARA OCUPAR ESE VACIO ¡! …. ¡! POR FAVOR, NO TE VALLAS ¡!…

- Yo…

- …por favor, si aun me quieres… no dejes de ser mi amigo...

- *suspiro *…de acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin FlashBack 2.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Realmente quería solucionar todo, ¡ES EN ENSERIO! – Dice Nami alzando mucho la voz – nos separamos en Shambody park, ¡no me dio tiempo para nada!

- Claro, ¿de compras y luego de paseo no?.

- Eso no te lo niego, pero eso no cuenta… eso no va al tema –

- Claro….

Los dos se vieron con cara de caso perdido, con la típica gota en la cara. Al ver que lo último era inevitable en cualquier caso, lo olvidaron y siguieron con el tema.

- ¿Vez?, aun me conoces jejeje… -Dice ella sacando la lengua – Sabes que hablo en serio…

- Je…

Ya el ambiente estaba mas calmado y las tensiones mas bajas que antes, algo que aprovecho Nami para acercarse a Zoro y lograr abrazarlo.

- Todo estará bien… ya vas a ver… -Dice Nami estrujando su rostro en el pecho del espadachín. - ¿Sabes?... aun no e olvidado la promesa.

- Jerr… *suspiro*… claro, claro.

En la habitación parecía que el tiempo no corría, no solo ese abrazo parecía eterno, sino también no parecía que esos 2 años hubiesen pasado. Podría decirse, que lo realmente interesante estaba a punto de comenzar. Después de unos segundo, cada uno se separa un poco del otro.

- Bueno… mejor comienzo a preparar las cosas para ir a la isla Gouyin. –Dice Nami caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación – No te pierdas, que en esto no tardare mucho.

- Si ustedes son los que siempre se pierden.

- Jajajajajaja – Riéndose, Nami sale de la habitación. Algo pintoresco es, que aun en la lejanía, se sigue escuchando la riza de la navegante.

- …. Ergg… esa mujer es una arpía. - Dice Zoro rascándose el cabello. – Supongo que mejor que sea así, jejeje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FlashBack.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- …no creo que consiga a alguien especial…– Me dijiste esa noche

– ¡No digas eso…! – Te reproche por lo que dijiste - ¡No seas tan Negativo Zoro!... por eso es que estas solo… la gente se aleja de ti por eso… todos… hasta yo lo haría… - Te dije a forma de regaño

- Jum…

- ¿¡Pero como no quieres que me aleje con tus comentarios tan negativos! – Te volví a reprochar - … De acuerdo, te prometo que yo no me iré

- ¿Enserio, lo prometes?

- Si… Meeeoowwww… pero solo si me prometes no decir esas cosas más nunca… ¿Ok?

- OK – Me respondiste aliviado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin FlashBack.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ….

- Por cierto, Si vuelvo a descubrirte espiándome, me asegurare de sacarte los ojos con mis espadas… ¿estamos claros?, ¿Robin? – Dice Zoro hacia una habitación aparentemente vacía, saliendo de ella y cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

En la cubierta del Thousand Sunny.

- Claro, Espadachín-San, jiji – Dice Robin cerrando su libro frente suyo.


	3. Chapter 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una larga ausencia regrese. No tengo escusas es verdad, pero ustedes saben cómo son las musas a veces. Desenlace del Ark de la Isla de las sirenas, Los personajes son de la autoría del señor "Eiichiro Oda", siga con su buen trabajo xD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La isla Goujin fue liberada, y nuestros héroes celebraban en grande su victoria con una fiesta de proporciones míticas. Música, rizas y comida a montón se lograba ver de extremo a extremo del palacio goujin, mientras cada uno de los mugiwara disfrutaba a su manera.

Como imaginaran, Luffy hacía gala de una de sus más grandes habilidades: "Comer sin morir en el proceso", mientras flotaba en su burbuja de oxigeno ya que como supondrán en esta isla el castillo está lleno de agua. Igualmente era con los demás, Ussop y Chopper comiendo, Sanji deleitándose de la bella vista de las sirenas bailando y Brook uniéndose a la fiesta tocando parte de su ultimo sencillo musical: "Move your dead bones"

Robin y Franky no estaban lejos, bebían y reían mientras observaban las ocurrencias de sus nakamas, y claro está hablando con sus anfitriones… Pero todos pasaron por alto cierta escena: "La mirada llena de odio de una chica pelirroja hacia una burbuja lejana y a la persona dentro de ella".

- ¿Quieres un poco mas de Sake, Zoro-chin? - Decía Camie mientras le sirve algo de sake a Zoro.

- Jaja, claro pero como no JAJAJA – y con Zoro se ve que la fiesta y las bebidas solo estaban comenzando.

Camie solo le tomo unos segundos servir el trago para luego irse nadando a seguir hablando con sus amigos de la isla, pero eso basto para que Nami ya estuviera deseando matar a alguien.

- Contrólate por favor – Se decía Nami para sí misma bajando su vaso, pero ciertas escenas aun seguían resonando en su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FlashBack (Pensamientos por parte de Nami).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Puede ser que las cosas no salieran como pensaba, puede que realmente no quisiera a ese baboso… Pero sé que estaré mejor- "o al menos eso pensé" – Todos seguiremos siendo amigos sin importar nada… y lo más importante, Zoro aun sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

"En ese momento mis palabras jugaron en mi contra… ver a Zoro y a Camie hablando en esa esquina del barco… fue realmente como un mal chiste… como una cruel ironía"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del FlashBack-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Realmente fui una tonta…. – Decía Nami, mientras se restregaba los ojos. luego, mientras miraba hacia arriba – Si… una tonta… *pensamiento* pero sería más tonta si dejo las cosas como están, ¿no? – Dice, dibujándose una sonrisa en el rostro.

Buscando como acercarse a Zoro, logra hacer que su burbuja haga contacto con la del espadachín, como resultado ambas se fusionaron en una sin muchos problemas. Luego, sentándose al lado del espadachín.

- Bienvenida… - Dijo Zoro soltando el vaso de sake y llevándose la jarra completa a la boca.

- Veo que en eso no has cambiado jeje – Dice Nami acercándose un poco al espadachín – Dime Zoro, ¿disfrutas la fiesta?.

- No está mal en realidad. En estos dos años no pude tomar buen sake, creo que ni llegue a tomar.

- ¿Enserio? – Dice Nami con Tono de sorpresa.

- Si… Casi siempre estaba peleando por mi vida, o acostado vendado en una cama. – Dice Zoro rascándose la cabeza – Tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones.

- Y dime… ¿pensabas en mi? –

- *Tos* ¿!pero que… ?! *Tos* *Tos* -

Zoro casi se ahoga al escuchar esas palabras, y como no hacerlo, Nami lo veía con una cara de picardía capaz de hacer sonrojar incluso a una pared de ladrillos (Y siendo una pared roja de paso). Luego, al salir del asombro:

- ¿! Pero que cosas dices mujer!?

- Jeje, ¡Así que lo hiciste!, Meow.

- ¡No digas tonterías…! *Tose*

- Jeje, sigues siendo tan tierno jeje.

Luego, Zoro tomando algo de aire.

- No juegues con eso… *tose* realmente la pase de muerte en esa isla.

- Me imagino, solo mira tú ojo – Dice Nami pasando sus dedos por la cicatriz.

- Seh… Por un lado peleando, y por el otro luchando con la chica fantasma mientras me vendaba… era realmente molesta sabes, cuando… - En ese momento Nami lo interrumpe.

- … ¿"Chica fantasma"?

- Si. –Luego, describiendo con las manos – Una chica que estaba en Thriller Bark, pelirosa, extraño vestuario, risa molesta…

- …

- Era tan molesta… Pero con el pasar del tiempo se hizo más tolerable, es decir, me vendaba cada vez que llegaba herido, y no es que hubiera muchas opciones siendo solo 3 personas en la isla… -dice Zoro.

¿…así que ustedes dos solos? –Dice Nami con una extraña calma

- También ojos de Halcón, pero Si, casi siempre solo éramos los 2 en la isla.

- … y cada vez que te desmayabas… s-supongo que despertabas con tus r-ropas limpias y "TODO" vendado de p-pies a cabeza. ¿o me equivoco? –Entre palabras se notaba algo de nerviosismo.

- Sí – decía Zoro en tono pensativo - creo que así fue.

- ¡…! –

Lo que ocurrió luego llamo la atención de las personas cerca de la pareja, solo se podría describir como un "escalofrió" que recorre tu espina vertebral cuando sientes un gran peligro, te sorprendes por algo… o cuando una mujer está a punto de caer presa de una gran ira asesina

- … s-señoría, creo que acaba de romper su vaso… - Dice una sirena camarera que iba de paso

- Si, deberías tener cuidado Nami, jaja podrías lastimarte si tomas más de lo que puedes sopor… - En ese momento Nami lo interrumpe con un grito.

- ¡¿Y ACASO DE QUIEN CREES QUE ES LA CULPA?!

- Y-Yo creo que mejor me voy – Dice la sirena alejándose.

- S-si, mejor que yo también –dice Zoro levantándose, cuando la navegante lo sujeta del cuello de su traje y lo hace sentarse otra vez.

- ¡! TU TE QUEDAS DONDE ESTAS ZORO ¡!

- OK – Ni loco hace lo contrario.

- ¡! YO PREOCUPANDOME POR TI ESTOS AÑOS, Y RESULTA QUE LA PASASTE DE MARAVILLAS CON OTRA CHICA! ¿! NO!?

- ¡! MOMENTO, MOMENTO MUJER, ESTUBE A PUNTO DE MORIR EN MUCHAS OCACIONES! ¿! DE QUE "MARAVILLAS" ESTAS HABLANDO!?

- ¡! Jum… ¡! Ahora no me vengas con eso Zoro – Dice Nami roja de la ira.

- ¡Espera!, ¡en ese entrenamiento lo pase muy mal! , ¡! Incluso… ¡! ¿ah? – En ese momento Zoro toma una pausa – Ummm….

- ¿…que? - Nami lo mira algo extrañada

- … -

- …. –

- Nami… ¿estás celosa? –

- ¿!Q-QUE!? – dice Nami gritando.

- ….. – Zoro seguia viéndola directo a los ojos

- ¡!...! – y la navegante inmóvil como una roca.

Esta tensa calma duro solo unos segundos, pero lo necesarios para que las personas ajenas a esta escena buscaran un lugar seguro, no fuese que en otro arrebato volaran platos y sangre por todos lados. Luego Zoro, tomando un respiro.

- Sabes… eran de color rojo…

- ¡! IDIOTA, PERVERTIDO ¡! ¿! Y AHORA COMO ME VIENES A DECIR ESAS COSAS TAN…!?

- …los muebles de ese castillo… - Luego de que a Nami se le subiera más el color rojo a la cara - … si, estas celosa.

Una tensa calma se palpaba en el aire.

- … me atrapaste… - Luego, bajando la mirada - … y ahora… ¿Qué harás Zoro?

- ¿Por qué haces esto Nami?, ¿no era que tu…?

- Tu… eres mío Zoro, sé que eso aun no ha cambiado… pero ahora…

- ¿Ahora? – Pregunta Zoro

- Ahora… n-no me molestaría… corresponderte… - la última palabra lo dijo en un tono muy bajo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡QUE TE AMO IDIOTA!, ¡no quiero que otra mujer se te acerque, p-para eso me tienes a mí y solo a mí!

- ¿Entonces…?

- …s-soy t-tuya… t-totalmente…

Entre el nerviosismo y lo difícil que era seguir hablando, una lágrima relució en el rostro de Nami y ella dijo.

– te quiero…

Un abrazo es lo que pudo ver la navegante en ese instante, se encontraba entre los brazos de Zoro con su rostro presionando el pecho del espadachín. El ambiente estaba más calmado, la música y el festejo ya habían dejado de estar en segundo plano, y un gran alivio se podía sentir por ambos lados. Nami aprovecho el momento para regresar el abrazo y durar un rato más en esa cómoda posición.

Minutos después:

- Me alegro que esto ya se hubiera solucionado. –Dice Nami ya soltándose ambos del abrazo.

- Dos años… pasaron muchas cosas –

- Si Zoro, ahora puedo respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad. La tripulación se ha reunido y ya se soluciono "nuestro" problemita… Ahora puedo volver a tratarte mal como siempre… pero claro está, con mucho más cariño ¡MEOW! – y luego mordiendo con delicadeza el cuello de Zoro.

- Me espera más dolor en el futuro… *suspiro*

- ¡Pues claro que sí! Meow-meow-meow. – Luego, levantándose – Ok, esto se lo tengo que contar a Robin, seguro que se alegrara por esto.

- Una última cosa Nami…

- Dime, Zoro.

- … Sigues teniendo las mejores curvas que cualquier chica que conozco, aparte de unos bellos senos y unas caderas… - Cachetada por parte de Nami – N-no tenias que ponerte celosa, s-siempre pensé que eras más bella que ella.

- ¡Baka! …Esos comentarios Zoro… *suspiro* p-pero gracias, que lindo eres.

Con esto, la pareja volvió a separarse en burbujas distintas para continuar disfrutando tan gloriosa fiesta. ¿Qué le esperara a nuestros héroes?, ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les depararan?, eso solo se sabrá con el paso del tiempo, pero algo si es seguro: Zoro y Nami se seguirán amando tan apasionadamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bonus: (En una habitación del Thousand Sunny)

- Así que Zoro, me dices que tengo unas bellas caderas y un lindo busto, ¿No es así?

- Claro, eres espectacular Nami, también en tu forma de ser… pero admito que sería bueno que de vez en cuanto fueras menos "Bruja".

- Je, ¿enserio?... te perdonare lo de bruja si me contestas una pregunta. Para ti soy más bonita que esa chica fantasma, ¿no?

- ¿Aun te preocupa eso?

- Dímelo, por favor.

- Solo tengo ojos para ti.

- Jeje… *sonrojo* Bien. Aquí tienes tu premio Zoro, ¿no te gustaría saber de primera mano que soy más bonita que ella? Meow…

De un solo tirón, libera el nudo de su top, dejándolo caer a los pies del espadachín.

- Ohhh valla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Zoro Claus, Parte 1

Es una historia muy graciosa, tenia ya un tiempo sin publicar algo, hasta que un bien día comencé a leer mis viejos proyectos... Como cuando vez una foto vieja tuya y arrugas la cara, pues al leer esos fics dije: "Fue un noble intento, pero debo hacer algo con esto". De aquí viene esta versión de un Fics que hice hace años. Este y otros proyectos les dare un actualización. Mientras, disfruten de este especial de navidad jeje.

Estos personajes no son de mi autoria (quisiera yo XD). One piece y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al señor Eiishiro Oda, Siga con su buen trabajo =).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zoro Claus. En Búsqueda del regalo para la mujer que lo es todo.

Ya han pasado unas semanas desde que nuestros héroes se reencontraron luego de 2 años separados. Todos estaban muy felices en el barco, ya que ese mismo día era una fecha muy especial y todos estaban preparándose desde muy temprano para celebrarla, todos excepto Zoro, quien se encontraba aun durmiendo en la cubierta sin percatarse de lo que en el barco ocurría.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian – pensaban todos al ver que el antes nombrado solo se levantaba para comer y seguir durmiendo, y a veces lo turnaba con alguno de sus ejercicios.

En parte podían comprenderlo, según las historias de Zoro todo era entrenamiento por 2 años, así que era comprensible que ahora luego de regresar estuviese más tranquilo. Pasaban cerca de las 9:00 AM y Zoro se encontraba entre sueños o posiblemente… ¿recuerdos?:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡QUE TE AMO IDIOTA!, ¡no quiero que ninguna otra mujer se te acerque!... p-para eso me tienes a mí y solo a mi…

- ¿Entonces…?

- …s-soy tuya… t-totalmente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Poco a poco esa voz fue ganando forma, el sueño solo afirmaba un patrón que se fue repitiendo desde que partieron de la isla goujin.

- eeeerrgg...errrgg... Nami... –

- ZORO, REGALO REGALO ZORO ZORO REGALO ¡! ¿! QUE REGALARAS!? – dijo Luffy como siempre enérgico.

- ¡! AHHHH ¡! ¡! IDIOTA ¡! – Dice Zoro despertando de golpe de su sueño - *Lo golpea en la cabeza* ¿¡No te han enseñado a no despertar de golpe a las personas!?... Por poco me matas - Dijo con una mano en el pecho

- ¡! JAJAJA ERES MUY CHISTOSO ZORO JAJAJA ¡! – Dijo Luffy a carcajadas, tirado en el piso – Te escuche murmurando y pensé que estabas despierto

- ¿Murmurando?

- SI – afirmando con la cabeza – Hablabas dormido, y entre gruñidos decías "NAMI NAMI NAMI", CAPAS TENIAS UNA PESADILLA JAJAJA - Dijo gritando a los cuatro vientos

En cubierta no muy lejos de allí, Nami gira al escuchar su nombre

- ¿…? que extraño… juro que escuche mi nombre. Bueno, No importa… ¿qué podré regalarle? – Dijo Nami siguiendo su camino por el barco.

- *Hablando en voz baja* IDIOTA, ¿¡ACASO NO PUEDES BAJAR LA VOZ!?... ¡! Por poco nos escucha... si te oía decir eso nos mataba ¡! – En un movimiento veloz, Zoro logro jalar a Luffy y esconderse de la vista de Nami.

- Jejeje, y dime Zoro, ¿qué nos vas a regalar en navidad?

- ¿Navi...?

- Si, navidad es hoy – Dijo Luffy con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿! N-N-NAVIDAD ¡? ¿! LA NAVIDAD ES HOY ¡?, ¡! – Y Zoro contesto con cara de gran sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Te olvidaste de la navidad? -Lo veía con cara sorprendida. Luego con una cara de desconfianza - Zoro... eres un Grinch.

- Cállate...

Ya era navidad y a Zoro se le olvidado completamente

- *Pensando* si estuviera en otro lugar o momento no le prestaría atención - se decía para sí mismo, pero ese no era el caso esta vez.

Zoro miro hacia la cubierta, y miro a Nami muy feliz hablando con Ussop y Robin:

- ¡! SIIIII ¡! ¡! Hoy es navidad, no puedo esperar ¡! - Dijo Nami con una gran sonrisa, a unos cuantos metros del espadachín

- Esta muy feliz por esta fecha, ¿no es así, Navegante-San? – Dijo Robin con una sonrisa. Se notaba a simple vista al ver a Nami.

- Sip, ¡! Me gusta mucho la navidad ¡!, en Kokoyashi, solíamos celebrarlo con una fiesta… Bellemere-San cocinaba un sabroso asado, y también hacia su famosa Torta de Naranjas, recordarlo un me hace agua la boca - Dijo con sus manos juntas a modo de rezo, mirando al cielo.

- *Escondido atrás de unos barriles*... así que una torta... – Murmuro Sanji para sí mismo.

- Y Bellemere-San siempre sabia que regalarme para navidad... La parte de la navidad que más me gustaba era abrir los regalos, siempre esperaba hasta muy tarde para poder abrirlos - se notaba en su rostro que le gustaba mucho - ese era el mejor momento del año jejeje.

Luego, Suspirando

- Lo malo... es que no he podido celebrar la navidad desde hace años, por mi vida de robos y de pirata

- ¡! Ni que lo digas ¡! - Dijo Ussop con cara de miedo - Robin, debiste ver la navidad pasada, fue antes de que ustedes llegaran... Pasamos dos días enteros huyendo de los Marines, y lo peor... cuando logramos escapar no podías ni ver a Nami a los ojos… - luego, respirando profundo- paso semanas molesta: Lanzo a Luffy al mar, a mi me fracturo la nariz, a Sanji lo golpeo en la cabeza con las espadas de Zoro, que después las uso para cortar la carne.

- Seh... recordarlo hace que me duela la cabeza – Dijo Sanji para sí mismo.

- Calla Ussop… – Dice Nami Golpeando a Ussop en la cabeza - Al menos este año celebraremos la navidad como se debe, ¡! Estoy tan feliz ¡! - regresando su cara alegre -

- Jijiji, De acuerdo –

Luego de eso, las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro del barco a terminar los preparativos.

- "Eso le pasa por bocón" – Dijeron los demás tripulantes al unisonó viendo a Ussop en el suelo.

De nuevo con el espadachín, esa escena solo le decía una cosa a Zoro: "si no encontraba un regalo de navidad para Nami iba a ser muy malo", ella podría ponerse muy triste.

…y no quiero verla triste - se decía para el mismo - …también podría enojarse mucho - y ella destrozaría a Zoro en el proceso, a la final en ninguno de los dos casos se salva.

Luffy coloca su mano en el hombro de Zoro y dice:

- ¿Sabes algo?, creo que tengo la solución a tu problema – dice con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ah?, ¿cual problema?...

- JAJAJA. Nami dijo que estamos cerca de una isla, pasaremos por ella para comprar cosas para la fiesta. Tienes chance de comprarle algo bonito a Nami - aun con esa sonrisa. Luego mirando al horizonte - ¿ves?, esa es la isla

- Ok, así que una isla... quizás pueda comprarle algo - viendo pensativo la isla.

- Además... TANBIEN PODRIAS COMPRARNOS REGALOS A LOS DEMAS, ¿NO CREES? JEJE – dice Luffy con algo de sarcasmo.

- ¿Ah?, si, eso decía... podre comprarles regalos a todos – sin darse cuenta que solo pensaba en Nami.

Luego, a la media hora, el barco llega a las costas de la isla. Al parecer era una isla muy famosa por su comercio, ya que era el principal punto de encuentro de barcos de varios reinos de islas circundantes, esa isla era la ideal para encontrar el regalo perfecto para Nami.

... ah... cierto, y también para los demás – Murmura Zoro para sí mismo.

Bajaron el ancla y estaban preparando el puente para bajar del barco. Zoro era el primero esperando para salir y buscar sus regalos, entre más rápido saliera de eso sería lo mejor

En ese momento Nami sale por una de las puertas de la cubierta y ve a Zoro esperando que terminaran de bajar el puente.

- ¡! OI ZORO ¡! – Grita Nami, intentando llamar su atención - Me preguntaba... ¿podrías ir conmigo al pueblo?, es para ayudarme con unas cosas de la fiesta. - realmente se veía muy contenta

Apenas bajaron el puente Zoro salió corriendo al pueblo, al parecer no escucho a Nami hablar.

- Valla... se fue... - quedo sorprendida por la velocidad con la que bajo el puente - bueno, seguro que tenia cosas que hacer, ¡! Pero ahora necesitó a alguien que me ayude con las cosas de la fiesta ¡! – Sintiendo que alguien toca su hombro, Nami gira y ve a Brook detrás de ella - ¿sabes algo?... 2 años, y aun no me acostumbro a que un esqueleto me llame por la espalda…

- ¡!YOHOHOHO! ¿La asuste acaso?, mil perdones – decía Brook con una taza de té en la mano - Ya termine con mi parte de las decoraciones, si lo desea puedo ayudarla con sus cosas, Nami-san. De pequeño tome mucha leche y mis huesos crecieron grandes y fuertes ¡! YOHOHOHO ¡!.

- ...bueno... es mejor que nada *con la gota en la cara* pero cuidado con lo que haces afuera, nada de comentarios obscenos y tus manos donde pueda verlas, ¿ok?.

- De acuerdo, las tendré donde pueda verlas ¡! YOHOHOHO ¡! - Nami voltea su mirada un momento, y cuando las vuelve a poner en Brook - ¿Aquí están bien? – Logro quitarse la mano derecha y la coloco frente de la navegante

- ¡! IDIOTA ¡! *suena un buen golpe* ¡! Vamos de una buena vez ¡! – dice ella, para luego salir los dos del barco – Aunque admito que eso de la mano fue nuevo…

- Yohoho… - Se limita a decir, con un chichón fresco en su cráneo.

De nuevo con Zoro, lo vemos corriendo de prisa hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada principal de la ciudad. Al llegar a la entrada, lo vio lo que parecía ser una guía de turistas vestida de hawaiana:

- ¡! BIENVENIDO A LA CIUDAD "BIGSHOP" ¡!, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo la chica deteniendo a Zoro y colocándole una bolsa de compras en el cuello, al más estilo de un bolso.

- ¿eh?... ¡! OH ¡!, si, bueno… busco un lugar donde comprar algo - dijo Zoro algo de prisa.

- ¡! PUES NO BUSQUE MAS ¡!, Esta ciudad es su mejor elección - dijo mostrando un mapa - esta ciudad es pequeña pero tiene muchas tiendas... Como podrá ver aquí, la ciudad se divide en cuatro distritos: "el distrito de la comida" por si tiene hambre, "el distrito maquina" si busca reparar algo, "el distrito de damas" por si busca un regalo para una señorita y "el Distrito del juego" donde tenemos casinos. Diga lo que quiere comprar y yo le diré el lugar indicado -dijo con esa típica sonrisa de guía de turistas.

A la lejanía, acompañada por Brook, se podía ver a Nami llegando por el mismo camino que habría tomado Zoro minutos antes.

- ¿Ese no es Zoro?... ¿Qué hace hablando con esa chica?

- ¿"Distrito de damas" dijiste?... bueno, comenzare ahí – y con eso, Zoro comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia la ciudad.

- ¡! E-E-ESPERE SEÑOR... ¡! *suspiro* Bueno... ya se fue - Dijo viendo como corría Zoro hacia la ciudad.

Luego de unos minutos, Nami y Brook llegaron a la entrada del pueblo... La guía de turistas iba a hacer su trabajo, pero se asusto con nuestro peculiar amigo

- ¡! AHHHHH UN ESQUELETO QUE CAMINA ¡! - dijo muy asustada

- ¡! AHHHHH ¡! ¿!DONDE!? …espera, Soy yo ¡! YOHOHOHO ¡! – Siguen caminando mientras entran a la ciudad

- *Viendo a la guía de turista* no es para nada bonita... – Dice Nami - al contrario, es muy fea… y su cuerpo no es para nada atractivo... *Pensando* no creo que le allá gustado esa mujer tan fea - Si las miradas mataran…

- ¿Celosa de que Zoro-san hablara con ella? ¡! YOHOHOHO ¡! - decía en tono burlón.

- ¡! CALLATE ¡! – golpeo a Brook dejándolo tirado en el piso con un cráter.

Minutos más tarde vemos a Zoro correr calle tras calle buscando "el distrito de damas", pero era extraño, en vez de ver vestidos y esa clase de cosas, estaba en un lugar lleno de maquinas y calderos:

- Extraño... esto no parece un lugar para comprar cosas de mujeres… al menos que usen armadura - se preguntaba extrañado. De pronto Zoro se detuvo - ¡! ESPERA ¡!... ¡! COMPRAR ¡!

Revisándose los bolsillos nota algo realmente malo.

- ¡! DIABLOS, NO TENGO NI UN MISERO BERI ¡! - cierto, en sus bolsillos no tenía Ni una moneda. De pronto nota un letrero a su lado y gira para ver lo que dice.

- "Usted está aquí" (oeste) "Distrito maquina" - (Este) "Distrito de damas"

- ¡! MALDICIÓN, TAMPOCO ESTE ES EL LUGAR ¡! – Dice Zoro viendo alrededor.

Mientras Zoro pesaba que hacer, muy cerca de ahí se escucha un gran bullicio, un gran grupo de personas se encontraba reunida al frente de una fabrica.

- ¿Qué pasara? - se distrajo un momento dirigiéndose al lugar

- ¡! BIENVENIDOS AL CONCURSO MAS CONOCIDO EN LA ISLA "BIGSHOP", EL CONCURSO DE VENCIDAS DE LA FAMILIA LIVERUCHI ¡! – Grita lo que parece ser un trabajador de fábrica

- ¡! ASI ES ¡!, ¡! El que pueda vencer a este joven prometedor se gana 200 mil BERIS, que fue lo recolectado el año pasado ¡! – dijo un segundo trabajador, señalando a un joven que no parecía pasar de los 20 años.

- ¿! QUIEN SERA EL SIGUIENTE CONTENDENTE ¡?.

- 200 mil BERIS... podría ser lo que necesito... – Dice Zoro acercándose al lugar - ¡! OIGAN, por aquí ¡! ¡! Acepto el reto ¡! - Les dijo a los trabajadores, sentándose luego en una silla cercana - Espero que seas bueno muchacho jeje - dijo en un tono de burla.

- Jejeje soy muy bueno... – Dijo el muchacho colocando su mano con la de Zoro para comenzar las vencidas - El ultimo año salí invicto, además de que... *sonido de golpe* ¡! ARRRGGG ¡! - sin esperar un segundo mas, Zoro empujo la mano del joven para ganar la contienda, pero... - ¡! AAARRRRGGGG ¡! ¡! ME ROMPIO EL BRAZO ME LO ROMPIO ¡!.

- Ahora bien, ¿y mi dinero? – Dice Zoro levantándose de la silla.

- ¡! DIOS SANTO, LE ROMPIO EL BRAZO AL HIJO DE DON LIVERUCHI ¡! *Cara de pánico*. ¡! MIREN, ES EL DON ¡!

Al escuchar los gritos del joven, un hombre salió por las puertas de la fábrica. Al parecer era Don Liveruchi, el padre del muchacho.

- ¡! HIJO ¡!, ¡! POR DIOS ¡!, ¿! QUE TE A PASADO!? ¿! QUIEN ES EL CULPABLE!?

- ¡! FUE EL, SEÑOR ¡! – Todos señalando a Zoro.

- ¿Y mi dinero? – Zoro ni se inmuta

- ¡! DISPÁRENLE A ESE HOMBRE, QUE NO QUEDE CON VIDA POR LASTIMAR AL HEREDERO DE LA MAFIA LIVERUCHI ¡! - señalando a Zoro también. Después, todos los trabajadores de esa fábrica sacan rifles y pistolas.

- ¡! DIABLOS ¡!

Y aquí comenzó la persecución. Zoro corría mientras toda una fábrica llena de mafiosos lo perseguía por la ciudad. Las personas se escondían en los edificios al escuchar los pasos de todo ese ejecito de hombres. Ahora la persecución es en el "Distrito maquina":

- ¡! Esas personas si son molestas ¡!, ¿¡Hasta cuando me perseguirán¡? – Decía Zoro mientras entraba a una tienda, escondiéndose detrás de un estante de herramientas -

No pudo esconderse mucho, ya que el encargado de la tienda lo delato. Las balas volaban logrando que el estante cayera en sima de Zoro, y con el estante, las innumerables herramientas.

Por el ensordecedor sonido de las herramientas cayendo, los perseguidores quedaron sordos por unos segundos, logrando que Zoro saliera de la tienda. Después de unos minutos, Zoro seguía huyendo de sus persecutores, Ahora se encontraba en el "Distrito del Juego".

- ¡Y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención!, Necesito encontrar el regalo para Nami… ahh, y también el de los demás… - Decía entrando en un casino.

De pronto, vio que había una salida trasera atrás de un estante de muñecos de premio para las tragamonedas. Zoro atraviesa el estante haciendo que todos los muñecos le cayeran en sima. Eso no lo detuvo y salió por la puerta.

Ya la persecución era estresante, ya lo estaban persiguiendo desde hace un buen rato, pero ahora estaba en un lugar muy femenino, al parecer ya se encontraba el en el "Distrito de Damas":

- ¡! VALLA ¡!, Esto ya parece un lugar para mujeres, ahora solo debo librarme de estos sujetos – Zoro gira la cabeza para ver a sus persecutores, pero ahora no podía creer su mala suerte - ¿! PERO QUE...!?...

Si, empeoraron las cosas, ya que algunas de las personas que lo perseguían consiguieron motocicletas. En un intento de perder a una de las motocicletas Zoro se lanza a través de un puesto ambulante de joyería, cayendo al piso con todas las joyas, pero esto hizo que una de las motocicletas perdiera el control y cayera al piso, explotando y deteniendo a varios persecutores, pero aun no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Paso el "Distrito de damas" y ahora se encuentra en el "Distrito de la Comida".

- ¡! DIABLOS, ya pase el "distrito de damas" y no pude comprar nada para Nami ¡!... ¡! OH MIRA, Quizás aquí los pueda perder ¡! - ese día, en la isla se realizaba el concurso nacional de comida del reino de Kristan, se podían ver muchos puestos de comida ambulante por toda la calle.

Llevándose varios puestos por su camino, Zoro logra hacer una barricada para que la motocicletas cayeran y algunas explotaran. También para compensar las barricadas, levanta varios utensilios de comida y se los lanza mientras seguía corriendo. Una gran nube de humo negro se levanta por la ciudad, y Zoro logra distinguir la salida del pueblo. Por instinto, comienza a correr hacia la salida.

Corre por unos minutos y llega a un pequeño paso, rodeado por dos grandes riscos, ve al frente y ve a Thousand Sunny Go. Pero por desgracia, de la explosión de más atrás han sobrevivido varios mafiosos:

- ¡! BASTA, YA ME TIENEN ARTO ¡! – Con una pose de combate desenvaina sus tres espadas - **¡! SANTORYUU, Sanbyaku Pondo Cannon ¡! **– El ataque logra mandar a sus perseguidores a volar, logrando vencer a todos - al fin... me deshice de ellos... - Mira al cielo y ve que ya esta anocheciendo ¡! DIABLOS ES MUY TARDE, debo regresar al barco ¡!.

Zoro logra subir al Thousand Sunny antes que se hiciera totalmente de noche, al llegar ve a Nami muy feliz colocando unos arreglos de último momento mientras los demás preparan las mesas para celebrar. Ya con todos abordo, el barco levanta anclas para partir de la isla


	5. Zoro Claus, Parte 2

Hola a todos, Soy yo de nuevo. Como comente en el capitulo anterior, este es una nueva versión de un fics más viejo que tenia por allí guardado. Lo adapte para que fuera un nuevo capítulo de "Diario ZoXNa 2YL", arreglándole unos… detalles que me incomodaban y antes no los había notado. Espero que lo disfruten

One piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala lo fueran xD), Le pertenecen al Señor Eiichiro Oda. SIGUA CON SU BUEN TRABAJO.

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior vemos a Zoro buscando regalos para navidad. Se le olvido totalmente la fecha.<p>

- ¿Sabes algo?, creo que tengo la solución a tu problema, JAJAJA. Nami dijo que estamos cerca de una isla,

- Ok, así que una isla... quizás pueda comprarle algo… Ah, sí, y también a los demás.

Luego de una pequeña aventura en esa Isla, Zoro regresa al Sunny intentando recuperar el aliento. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?, pues averígüenlo a continuacion.

* * *

><p>- ...uf, ...uf... llegue a tiempo. – Tratando de recuperar el aire, Zoro ve a Nami mientras busca un lugar para no interrumpir los preparativos - *Pensando* Viéndola bien, siempre se ha visto hermosa cuando está feliz, son pocas las veces que se le ve así de... ¡! EL REGALO, CON LA PERSECUCIÓN NO PUDE CONSEGUIR UN REGALO ¡!.<p>

- ¡AH, ZORO!, llegaste. - Nami comienza a acercase con una gran sonrisa, se nota que estaba muy feliz. Ya al frente de él, lo vio a los ojos y dijo - Zoro, tú eras el último que faltaba... Feliz navidad -

- ...diablos, ahora si lo arruine… - ella tan feliz y el sin regalo. Resignado, giro para luego dirigirse dentro del barco, tenía una cara de frustración tan grande que no quería que nadie lo viera, menos que lo viera ella.

- ¿Zoro?... oye, ¿ocurre algo?... ¿Por qué dices que lo arruinaste? – dice Nami viéndolo algo preocupada.

- ¡! Oye Zoro, espera ¡! – Dice Luffy acercándose - *susurrando* Oye Zoro, ¿te paso algo en la isla?, ¿por qué andas así? – pregunta preocupado.

- *en voz alta* ¡! Déjame en paz Luffy ¡!, ¡! No estoy de humor ahora ¡! – Dijo Zoro entrando al barco, azotando la puerta al cerrar. Todos se miraron entre sí preocupados.

Luego de eso paso el tiempo, ya eran las 11:30 Pm (30 minutos para navidad) y Zoro se encontraba en su camarote durmiendo, no pudo conciliar el sueño sino hasta hace poco por la frustración de haber pasado por todo eso por nada.

- …ya sabía que no soy bueno para estas cosas, y lo peor, le arruine la Navidad... - se repetía entre sueños.

Mientras Zoro dormía alguien le toco el hombro intentando despertarlo, Era Chopper al borde de su cama.

- Oye Zoro, despierta - decía el renito continuando con sus intentos de despertarlo.

- ¿ah?... oh, eres tu Chopper – Dice Zoro con cara somnolienta.

- ¡Zoro, ven, ya va a ser navidad!, todos esperan afuera

- No... No iré... no ando de humor para salir - recordando que no tenia regalos.

- ¡! Vamos Zoro, sal ¡! – Dice el renito intentando que Zoro se levante de su cama - ¡! Ya entregaran los regalos ¡!.

- No... - Y así menos iba a levantarse.

- En ese caso, Luffy me dijo que te sacara a la fuerza - Transformándose en su forma humana, levanto a Zoro sobre sus hombros, llevándolo afuera.

- ¡! O-oye Chopper, suéltame ¡!

Al Salir a rastras, Zoro vio que todos se divertían mucho, Brook en un delirio adorno una parte del barco de Halloween, Nami lo detuvo a la mitad de faena para que adornara como era debido, así que solo quedo una pequeña parte "fuera de temporada", realmente a nadie le importaba eso ya que era navidad.

Giro su mirada, y vio a Nami, quien estaba sentada en una mesa tomando vino de naranja con Robin, pero había algo extraño con ella, Era de esperar que estuviera feliz por la Navidad, pero estaba sentada ahí, desanimada:

- ¡! OIIII, CHICOS ¡! ¡! YA TRAJE A ZORO, PODEMOS COMENZAR CON LOS REGALOS ¡! – Grito Chopper para que todos se animaran.

- ¡! Zoro ¡! – Exclama Nami, viéndose más animada.

- ¡! OI ZORO, VEN PARA REPARTIR LOS REGALOS ¡! – dijo Luffy.

- Jiji pero capitán-san, el intercambio de regalos es a las 12:00 AM, no sea impaciente –dice Robin viendo a Luffy con una mirada tierna.

- ¡! Si Luffy, espera hasta las 12 ¡! ¡! SUPER ¡! – Dice Franky con un buen baso de Cola en la mano.

- ¡! QUIERO MIS REGALOS ¡! – Dice Luffy de nuevo.

- Creo que ya no importa ¿No? – Dijo Brook al terminar un sorbo de té - a la final faltan 15 minutos para navidad. Además, ¡! TENGO HABRE, COMIDA COMIDA ¡!, ¡! TENGO TANTA HAMBRE QUE YA ESTOY EN LOS HUESOS ¡!.

- *Dándole un golpe a Brook* ¡! TU COMES CUANDO TODOS LO HAGAN ¡!. – Dice Sanji.

- ¡! Bueno, yo comienzo con mis regalos JOJOJO ¡! – Dijo Ussop con un disfraz de Santa Claus.

- ...chicos... – Suspira Zoro con resignación.

Para todos los hombres, pues Sanji preparo la comida de navidad como regalo, y para las mujeres, a Nami un vestidito de navidad y igual para Robin.

- ¡! NAMI-SAN ¡!, se que ha extrañado este plato, pero yo se lo prepare como regalo con todo mi amor, una Torta de naranja, como el que comía de niña – Termino por decir Sanji, mientras le pasaba una rebanada a las chicas.

- trágame tierra… lo que faltaba – Comento Zoro en voz baja

Nami y Robin entraron al barco para cambiarse y darle gusto a Sanji con sus regalos. Conociendo al cocinero, lo trajes terminaron siendo para nada conservadores: El de Nami era un mini traje de santa de dos piezas, un TOP que solo por suerte sostenía sus senos y una mini falda (cuando digo mini es MINI), y el de Robin era un poco más conservador con el tema davideño, era un TOP unido con un pantalón de la misma altura de la falda de Nami a través de una tela casi transparente que dejaba ver su vientre.

El TOP de Robin también rompería en cualquier momento por lo pequeño de la prenda y lo grande de su escote, ninguna dijo nada, pues ni modo, es navidad.

Las dos salieron a cubierta, Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver las vestimentas de la navegante y la arqueóloga, Sanji cayó al piso con la nariz sangrando, y podemos ver que todos hasta Luffy estaban medio sonrojados y Zoro estaba algo incomodo ya que a la final ella se puso el traje que le regalo Sanji.

Mientras todos abrían sus regalos, Nami se acerca a Zoro con una pequeña caja en la mano, El estaba sentado en el piso tratando de pasar la frustración de lo que por si fue un mal día hasta ahora. Dentro de sus pensamientos no nota que Nami se acerca hasta llegar frente de el. Ella se arrodilla y dice:

- ... este... Zoro, disculpa la demora... aquí está tu regalo – mostrando su regalo, ella no logro evitar cerrar por un momento sus ojos a causa de lo apenada que estaba.

- ... Nami, perdón... pero no puedo aceptarlo.

- Por favor... acéptala... - mostrándole con aun más impaciencia la caja

No podía negarle su regalo a estas alturas, ella se sentiría peor si no se la acepta, más ahora que se acerco a dárselo en persona.

- Pero... esto es…

Era una bella escultura hecha en cristal. Era una escultura de una naranja cayendo al agua y el agua que salpicaba daba vueltas alrededor de la naranja haciendo una figura, la misma figura del tatuaje de Nami).

- En realidad no sabía que darte para navidad y que no pareciera un simple regalo... así que... pensé que esta figura en cristal seria un lindo gesto - viendo al piso ahora algo mas sonrojada – Es resistente para ser de cristal, así que no debes tener tanto cuidado para no romperla… pero si me entero que la rompiste ¡Te mato!, jum.

- Nami... yo... - lo detuvo ella, colocando su dedo en los labios de Zoro.

- Lo único que me importa ahora es que todos estemos juntos en navidad, estaba muy triste... porque te encerraste en tu habitación toda la noche… me preocupaste tonto. Y por cierto, no importan los regalos... que estés aquí es lo que necesito para que sea una feliz navidad – levantándose se dirigió al frente del barco, dejando a Zoro con su regalo.

Ya faltando 10 minutos para navidad, Chopper nota que no ve ningún regalo de parte de Zoro, extrañado fue a preguntarle:

- Oye Zoro... ¿Te sientes mal?, te veo muy desanimado... además que no te he visto feliz por tus regalos.

- No... No pasa nada...

- Creo saber lo que le ocurre. Al parecer no tiene regalos – Dice Sanji encendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos - eso le pasa por estar siempre dormido, ni preocuparse por los demás.

- ¡! SANJI, escuche eso ¡! ¡! No digas mas babosadas ¡!. – Dice Luffy, luego señalando a Zoro - Se que se le olvido la fecha, pero intento comprar regalos para todos, y eso es lo que cuenta... además, lo último que dijiste sabes que no es cierto.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros y con sus miradas afirmaron lo que dijo Luffy, decir que Zoro no se preocupa por sus Nakamas es simplemente estúpido.

Si… es verdad. Perdón por eso Marimo.

- Miren la bolsa roja que tiene en el cuello – Dice Luffy señalando la bolsa que tiene Zoro - eso demuestra que al menos intento enmendar todo.

- ¿Bolsa? – Se pregunta Zoro mientras lleva su mano hasta donde debería estar su bolsa - *Pensando* Es cierto... desde que entre en la ciudad me olvide que tenía esto conmigo. – Al tocar la bolsa noto algo raro en ella, para su sorpresa estaba llena - ¿¡Pero como…!? *Pensando* ¡!LA PERSECUCIÓN, La bolsa debió llenarse cuando escapaba de esos mafiosos ¡! – En ese momento abrió la bolsa y dejo caer todo su contenido en el piso.

- ¡! ESO ES... ¡! – Dice Sanji recogiendo una sartén entre los objetos - ¡! Es una sartén de RainbowShell, son las mejores en el mundo ¡!.

- ¡! Esas herramientas ¡! Ussop, VEN A VER ESTO – Dice Franky, esperado para ver mejor las herramientas - ¡! Son los nuevos martillos "MaxHammer", son los mejores del mercado ¡!.

- ¡! Es verdad ¡! – Dice Ussop - esos martillos son difíciles de conseguir en la Grand Line

- ¡! WOOOOOO MIRA ESTE MUÑECO ¡! – Luffy vio una edición limitada de las famosas "P.O.P de los piratas más buscados", era un muñeco de Luffy - ¡! DIOS, YO DE MUÑECO ¡! ¡! GENIAL ¡!, Y MIRA TAMBIEN VIENES TU CHOPPER ¡!.

- ¿! NANY ¡? ¡! Déjame ver ! - Junto con el muñeco de Luffy venia un mini muñeco de Chopper que decía, "La mascota de Luffy Sombrero de paja", recompensa 50 Beris - ¿! La mascota ¡?, ¿! Y porque 50 Beris ¡? *Llorando*.

- Valla, valla, miren esto, son unos aretes muy hermosos, y combinan muy bien con mis ojos – Dice Robin recogiendo unos aretes que parecen de diseñador famoso.

- ¡! Mira, YOHOHOHO ¡! ¡! Galletas con mi rostro ¡! - Eran unas galletas que sobraron de Halloween y que las estaban vendiendo - ¡! Muchas gracias ¡!.

- Si, debo admitirlo, gracias por los regalos Marimo.

- ¡! Ahora Zoro es... Zoro Claus JAJAJA ¡! ¡! Feliz navidad ¡! – Dice Chopper más alegre que nunca.

- *Llorando* Pero si yo era el Claus del barco – Dice Ussop solo un poco desilusionado – Pero es verdad, Gracias Zoro. ¡! SIIII ¡! ¡! Feliz navidad ¡!.

Zoro aun estaba en shock por la sorpresa... y a la final consiguió los regalos gratis. Es pirata, así que la forma que los consiguió es lo de menos, a parte que fue por accidente. De pronto Zoro recordó a Nami, y comenzó a buscar a ver si quedaba algún regalo en la bolsa.

- ¡! Un regalo... un regalo, un muñeco, un collar, lo que sea... ¡! - pero no consiguió nada - ¡! DIABLOS ¡! … *suspiro* es mejor que la busque - levantándose se dirijo al frente del barco. Los demás se quedaron viendo sus regalos nuevos - Espera... quizás tenga un regalo para ella.

Caminando busco a Nami por todo el barco. Al entrar en una habitación vio por una de las ventanas que ella estaba recostada de las barandas al frente del barco, las que daban a la figura del león del Sunny.

Nami no se percato, pero Zoro se acercaba a ella con una chaqueta en la mano, la cual coloco en sus hombros haciendo que ella saltara un poco por la sorpresa.

- ¡!ZORO, eres tu¡!, jeje me asustaste… no esperaba verte aquí – algo de rojo llego a sus mejillas, ¿Sera por la sorpresa?, o ¿quizás por la persona que tenia al frente?, solo ella lo sabe.

- Ponte esto... con esas ropas te vas enfermar con el frió que hace – Dice Zoro arreglando la chaqueta y recostándose al lado de Nami en la baranda.

- Jejeje. Gracias… por preocuparte por mi...

- Siempre… jeje, al fin al cabo, ¿Qué harías tu sin mi?, siempre te estoy salvando

- Pues no lo sé… pero sé que te perderías si no me tuvieses cerca jaja

- *Tsk* Ustedes son los que siempre se pierden…

- Jajaja

El silencio reino por unos minutos, en ese momento los dos estaban algo sonrojados...

- Sabes… no soy bueno en estas cosas…

- Lo sé… p-por eso que estés aquí me alegra mucho la verdad.

Faltaban 2 minutos para navidad y ninguno decía mucho, así duro hasta que ella decidió hablar.

- ¿Sabes algo?... esta es la navidad más linda que he tenido. Realmente no me importaron mucho los regalos... solo estoy feliz de que todos estemos juntos en navidad... juntos… en especial contigo… - en ese instante la interrumpe Zoro, mientras se quita su bandana del brazo

- Este retaso de tela... tiene su historia ¿sabes?... Claro, no es que importe mucho, pero es algo de lo que no suelo hablar…

- ¿Cómo?... ahora que lo mencionas, siempre quise saber donde lo habías encontrado… es decir, lo tienes desde que te conozco, incluso de antes, ¿no?

- Si. Cuando era niño salí de viaje para ser un espadachín... mi familia no era muy grande, solo mi madre y yo... no recuerdo mucho en realidad. El caso es, al comenzar el viaje mi madre solo tenía una bola de arroz para que me llevara... si, éramos humildes, ni tenía una caja donde llevar esa bola de arroz... Veras, mi madre tenía un hermoso cabello, y desamarro uno de sus listones para usarlo como envase para el Arroz, jeje...

- Zoro... eso es... -

- A las horas me comí esa bola de arroz, pero no tire ese envase improvisado... este retazo de tela lo tengo como un recuerdo, aunque no se dé que en realidad – Sigue hablando, ahora viendo su bandana – Luego comencé con mi entrenamiento… ¿Recuerdas mi promesa de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo?

- Pues si… - Solo llega a decir Nami al momento, concentrada en cada palabra.

- Pues entonces recordaras a quien se la hice, ¿verdad?

- "A una amiga muy especial"

Llegaron a decir los dos al unisonó.

- Se llamaba Kuina. Cuando le conté esta historia me llego días después a decir que la había conmovido mucho, aunque esa no era mi intención entonces… jeje, luego de eso ella desarrollo un habito algo… peculiar. –

Comienza a contar Zoro de nuevo, pero ahora más expresivo con sus manos

– Durante cada entrenamiento ella se colaba entre mis cosas y tomaba esta pañoleta, intente esconderla muchas veces, pero ella seguía llevándosela. La usaba para sujetarse parte del cabello en nuestros entrenamientos… aunque al día siguiente cuando ella iba a despertarme, siempre la regresaba lavada y me agradecía por ello. Siempre me pregunte porque no se la quedaba de una vez.

- …eso es porque tienes la sensibilidad de una roca –

- Jajaja, puede que sea verdad – Dice Zoro, ahora caminando hacia Nami - ¿Podrías acercarte un momento?

Extrañada, Nami se acerca y para su sorpresa un abrazo acorta distancias entre los dos, al punto de estar con el rostro frente al pecho del espadachin. Un pequeño grito de sorpresa sale de sus labios, y para aumentar aún más lo asombroso del momento, siente como Zoro comienza a jugar de alguna forma con su cabello.

Al terminar mi entrenamiento decidí pasar por la casa de mi madre... pero como pensaba, ya tenía años de haber fallecido.

- Dios... Zoro, no sabía... – De sus ojos sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

El continuaba jugando con sus cabellos de una forma muy tierna y gentil, ella no podía creer nada de lo que ahí ocurría. El abrazo parecía eterno, y mejor que fuera así: "para siempre", pensaba Nami mientras Zoro aun la abrazaba. Sin poder resistir mas, ella le regresa el abraso, levantando sus brazos a la espalda del espadachín.

- Recuerdo que… siempre me gusto jugar con el hermoso cabello de mi madre... ¿y sabes?, llego un momento que Kuina dejo su cabello largo y con ella aprendí a hacer uno de los peinados de mi madre, usando esta bandana como listón. Ella se lo dejaba incluso entrenando.

Terminando de hablar, Zoro se separa un poco de Nami, pero ahora en ella había algo distinto.

- Así tu cabello me recuerda mucho al de mamá. Sé que no es mucho... pero es de los recuerdos más valiosos que tengo... prometo, te prometo que cuando tenga el dinero te comprare algo lindo... Feliz Navidad... Nami

Y Con fuegos artificiales en el cielo se anunciaron las 12:00. Ya algo separados, Zoro comenzó a caminar hacia la fiesta.

- ¡! Zoro... espera ¡! - Algo la detuvo al sentir distinto su cabello, paso su mano por su cabeza y giro la mirada hacia una ventana que reflejaba su imagen.

Zoro uso su bandana para hacerle un hermoso listón a Nami en el cabello. "Un recuerdo" y una "Coleta de caballo" usada por su madre fue lo que le él dejo como regalo de Navidad. Esto hizo que ella cayera al piso de rodillas, sin poder controlar más sus lágrimas

De nuevo en la cubierta:

- ¿¡QUE OCURRE CHICOS!? ¡! YA ES NAVIDAD, JAJAJA ¡! ¡! TENEMOS QUE CELEBRARLO COMO SE DEBE ¡!, ¿¡ DONDE ESTA EL SAKE, JAJAJA ¡?

- ¡! WOOOOO, ZORO ¡! – Dice Luffy muy feliz.

- ¡! FELIZ NAVIDAD JAJAJAJA ¡! – Contesta Zoro también muy alegre

- ¡! FELIZ NAVIDAD ¡!

Todos comenzaron a celebrar aun con más energía. A los 5 minutos, Nami sale por la puerta que da a la cubierta. Robin está al lado de esa puerta:

- Feliz navidad, Navegante-San – Dice con una sonrisa

- A ti también, feliz navidad Robin.

- Valla, que lindo listón... ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de peinado?

- Jeje… Por nada, solo estoy muy feliz - su cara mostró una bella sonrisa

- ¿Feliz?... Jiji, Veo que Zoro logro terminar de alegrarle la noche

- ¿Desde cuándo sabias de nosotros?

- Desde que nos reencontramos, además que los vi hablando en el palacio del rey Goujin. Me alegra que lograran resolver ese problema.

- Si, *suspiro de alivio* a mí también me alegra mucho.

- Y dime Nami, ¿Qué ocurrió allí atrás? – Pregunta Robin cruzando los brazos.

- Es un S.E.C.R.E.T.O... Jiji. – Luego, mirando hacia el cielo - solo diré que... recibí el mejor regalo que se puede dar en navidad… *Suspiro* Aunque por su culpa tuve que maquillarme otra vez *snif*…

Mirando hacia delante, Logra distinguir a Zoro entre el resto de los chicos, y murmurando para sí, dice.

Feliz navidad... Zoro...

La fiesta duro hasta la mañana... Aquí, la navidad de los StrawHat.

* * *

><p><strong>Bono de Version 2.0<strong>

Al día siguiente.

Observamos a cada uno de los Mugiwara en cubierta, tratando de pasar a su manera la "fiesta" de la noche pasada. Eran ya las 12pm, y casi todos los chicos estaban con una resaca de niveles épicos, todos menos Chopper, que solo estaba dormido boca abajo en la grama de cubierta.

Robin está sentada con los demás leyendo un libro junto a una gran taza de café caliente, y Nami recién salía a cubierta secándose la cara con una toalla que tenía en su hombro.

- WOOAAA, QUE FRESCA SE SIENTE EL AGUA – dice Nami en voz alta.

- "SEH" – Dicen gran parte de los chicos al unisonó, volviendo a lo que hacían de mala gana.

A parte de Chopper, que por obvias razones no emitió palabra alguna, tenemos a Zoro que dormía al lado de la baranda de unas de las escaleras. Nami lo observa, y decide ir a despertarlo.

- ¿Así que durmiendo hasta estas horas?, anda… despierta – Dice, mientras busca una pequeña rama y se inclina para comenzar a picarle la cara. – Despierta… meow~~, despierta – Dice ella en tono algo cantado.

- Eerrgg…. *Bostezo* ¿es en serio?... ¿una rama?

- Jejeje… si, una rama – Levantándose, deja la rama a un lado y comienza a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. – Ten.

Zoro abre sus ojos sorprendido al ver que Nami le está regresando su Bandana, doblada justo frente de el.

- Aquí la tienes, bien lavada y planchada, como nueva. Te la regreso.

- ¿Cómo?... oh, si… bien… *bosteso* gracias – recogiendo su bandana, Zoro pregunta - ¿pero por qué?, no esperaba tampoco que me la regres… - En ese momento lo interrumpe Nami

- Eso es un recuerdo muy valioso para ti… gracias por compartirlo conmigo, de verdad – Dice lo ultimo sonriendo - pero esto te queda mucho mejor a ti jeje. *giñando el ojo*

- Por cierto, qué bonito peinado tienes… jeje, me recuerda mucho a alguien en realidad – dice Zoro amarrando de nuevo su bandana al brazo.

Nami llevaba el mismo estilo de "cola de caballo" que Zoro le había hecho la noche anterior. Ella no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario, y algo sonrojada dice con emoción.

- Esto es el regalo de alguien muy especial, pase toda la mañana aprendiendo como hacerlo… jeje, ¿sabes?, creo que lo usare mas amenudo *Giño*. También me gusto tu bandana, Quizás la tome de vez en cuando… jeje.

Caminando, Nami se aleja para ir a hablar con Robin mientras Zoro vuelve a conciliar el sueño, pero sin poder evitar que una gran sonrisa se dibuje en sus rostros. Esto señores, fue una Navidad con los Mugiwara.


	6. Un Corto ZoXNa 1

Hola señores, he regresado con un nuevo capitulo, esta vez es un proyecto rápido que se me ocurrió de pronto. "Film Z" daba algo de material para un ZoXNa, principalmente por el hecho de que "Chibi Nami" no le jodió la vida tanto a Zoro durante la película XD.

"One Piece" y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (ojala si lo fueran xD), le pertenecen al señor Eiichiro Oda. Siga con su bien trabajo =).

* * *

><p>- Y dime, ¿Qué harías tu?, Zoro.<p>

Podemos ver a toda la tripulación de los Mugiwara sentada alrededor la mesa, mientras Ussop hace la pregunta que todos en la cocina se hacían.

- Que molesto… a decir verdad, nunca lo he pensado. – Se limita a contestar Zoro mientras restriega su cabello con la mano.

La pregunta salió naturalmente conversando sobre lo ocurrido hace semanas en la batalla contra "Z", mientras todos reían y comían como todas las noches en el barco. Zoro cuenta lo corta que fue su pelea contra esa chica extraña y sus molestos poderes, todo se reducía a "Evitar que lo tocara" y "evita que el magma te cocine vivo".

La discusión tomo un giro cuando Chopper comento que fue un poco "divertido" regresar hasta tan temprana edad, ignorando el hecho de que no lograba alcanzar cosas en lugares altos, fue en cierto punto: "Nostálgico".

- Yo no vi mucha diferencia, yohoho – Dijo Brook mientras tomaba algo de té.

- Claro… - Todos los demás dijeron por lo bajo.

Lo interesante ocurre cuando Robin plantea una pregunta que a todos los hace pensar al menos unos minutos.

- ¿A cual de nosotros cuidarían si la transformación fuera permanente?

Ignorando el hecho de que Franky aun seguiría siendo adulto con 12 años menos y que Brook aun seria un esqueleto, todos se tomaron su tiempo para pensárselo.

- ¿Puedo simplemente "no tomar a ninguno" e irme? – Llego a preguntar Zoro dentro de la conversación.

- Que cruel eres Zoro, ¿dejarías al niño Ussop solo a su suerte? Jajaja – Dice Luffy riéndose con ganas.

- Oye-oye, no sé si tomar enserio eso ultimo Luffy –Dice al final Ussop sin saber si se burlaban de él o no.

Luego de varias risas y casos hipotéticos, Nami dice algo que hace que todos centren su atención a Zoro.

- Algo me dice que Zoro sería un buen padre, claro que no el más cuerdo, pero si un gran padre.

- Ummm… es irónico que lo diga Navegante-san – Dice Robin tomando algo de café. – Digo lo mismo, puedo decir que sería un buen padre.

- Sip – Dice Nami con una sonrisa – Mientras estaba con 9 años él era el único que me trataba con una pisca de delicadeza, No como los demás… que me trataban como una versión enana de mi, que vergüenza. – Dice mirando a todos con tono de decepción, luego, regresando al tema – Casi como si fuera un verdadero padre.

- ¡Yo hubiera sido un padre amoroso, Nami-san!

- ¡Tú eres el que menos puedes hablar! – Dice golpeando a Sanji y dejándolo con un chichón en el suelo

Todos reían a carcajadas, menos Zoro que se sentía algo incomodo por ser el centro de atención en un tema tan extraño, y como no, Robin echándole leña al fuego cada vez que podía.

- ¿Sera que él tendrá una hija abandonada en alguna isla? – Dice Robin mirando al techo pensativa

- ¿¡QUE CLASE DE PERSONA CREES QUE SOY!? –Grita Zoro ante el comentario oscuro de Robin.

Zoro nota como todos en la cocina se imaginan el escenario sombrío de Robin, ve a Nami que tiene su codo en la mesa recostando la cabeza de su mano y observando a un lado con una mirada vacía.

- Eso lo explicaría todo… - Dice Nami a lo bajo

- ¡QUE NO TENGO HIJOS, DIABLOS! – Termina por gritar Zoro levantándose de su silla. Luego, suspirando para sentarse de nuevo. – Nunca lo he considerado.

- Y dime, ¿Qué harías tu?, Zoro. – Pregunta Ussop.

- Que molesto… a decir verdad, nunca lo he pensado. – Se limita a contestar Zoro mientras restriega su cabello con la mano.

En la cara de Zoro se nota que le prestaba la suficiente seriedad para pensar en una respuesta.

- A ninguno de ustedes, en realidad. Aunque creo… creo que no me molestaría tener una familia, al menos al final…

A todos les tomo esa respuesta desprevenidos, la seriedad de esas palabras congelo cualquier sonido que se pudiera hacer en la cocina. Zoro se levanto de su silla y dirigiéndose a la salida dice.

- Iré a hacer guardia, me toca hoy. Nos vemos – Se limita a decir cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Luego, después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Creo que iré a hablar con el después… *mordisco* - Dice Luffy terminándose un pedazo de carne y llevándose otro a la boca.

- Si… creo que yo te acompañare también – Llega a decir Nami.

La vida de un pirata puede ser una de las más deseadas por las personas: "libertad", "aventura", "riqueza", "poder", puedes tener todo eso con algo de suerte y habilidad, es lo que lo hace tan atractivo.

- No debí seguir con el tema, fue mi error –

- No fue solo su culpa Robin-san, todos nos dejamos llevar – dice Sanji encendiendo un cigarro.

Todos zarpan al mar buscando sus sueños, y muchas veces se nos olvidan las cosas que pueden quedarse atrás en esta aventura.

- Pensar en esta clase de cosas puede frustrarlo a uno, diablos – Dice Zoro

- Si, por eso no suelo pensar mucho en eso. Es lo malo del camino que elegimos – Dice Luffy al lado de Nami, los dos frente a Zoro.

A veces llega el momento donde recuerdas que tu vida no volverá a ser "Normal".

- Seria genial tener tu propia familia, en un futuro… si sobrevivimos a este viaje. – Dice Nami, cerrando sus ojos. – Serás un buen padre Zoro, lo sé.

- Jeje Mientras tanto, nos tenemos todos nosotros. Somos familia, somos Nakamas jeje. Tengo hambre~~ - Termina por decir Luffy, mientras comienza a bajar del puesto de vigía.

Zoro y Nami se quedan solos luego de eso. Ella levanta sus brazos a modo de relajar un poco la tención y después se sentó al lado del espadachín.

- Admite que te hubiera gustado tenerme como tu hija, jejeje.

- Je, como dije, es algo que no se me ha ocurrido pensar. – Luego, pasados unos segundos en silencio – Suena… agradable pensar que llegas a casa y tu hija este esperándote en la puerta feliz de verte. ¿Sabes?, me gustaría al menos tener una hija, ¿Qué piensas?

- ¿p-p-pero q-qué…? –

- Oe, Nami, ¿Qué ocurre?-

Todo lo que logro ver después de eso fue a Nami al otro lado de la habitación, escondida vagamente detrás de una maquina de ejercicios. Ella estaba tan roja como un tomate, y con una cara de pánico asombrosa.

- ¿¡P-pero que cosas dices Zoro!? ¿¡Como esperas que actué luego de decir e-esas cosas?

- ¿¡Pero que dije mujer!?

- ¡Aun estoy en la flor de mi juventud, y-y-y tú llegas de esa forma tan "cool" con que te de una hija!

- ¿Ehh?

- N-no estoy lista aun para tener hijos… *susurrando* al menos dame unos años, baka… sabes… para hacerme una idea…

No era necesario tener haki para saber que, dependiendo de su respuesta, la situación podría complicarse.

- Ehh… bien. Aunque sabes, no preguntaba sobre eso, Solo quería saber tu opinión sobre…

Solo se escucho el sonido de su rostro chocando contra el suelo. A una velocidad sobrehumana, Nami logra propinarle un golpe a Zoro que lo deja con un chichón humeante en la cabeza

- Debí suponerlo… y realmente me lo creí, no se puede esperar que digas algo así adrede…

- Pero…

- Cállate, Zoro… - Una mirada de odio puro se podía ver en el rostro de Nami. – Lo peor fue lo que me obligaste a decir…

- Perdón…

Ya más calmado el ambiente, podemos ver a la joven pareja sentada de nuevo uno frente al otro en la torre del vigía, Zoro intentaba pasar el dolor del chichón mientras Nami miraba al horizonte por la ventana.

- Y si… - Dice Zoro

- "Y si" ¿Qué? -

- De niña eras adorable. Si así serian nuestros hijos, pues me alegra mucho la verdad. – Levantándose, Zoro se dirige a la salida del puesto del vigía. – Buscare algo para tomar, ya vuelvo.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Tonto… *snif* otra vez haciéndote el "cool"… jeje *snif*

Y así termino ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>Bono<strong>**:**Minutos después, tomando aun en el puesto de vigía:

- ...Pero si esos niños comienzan a cobrarme para darme abrazos, te juro que los castigo a todos ustedes - Llega a decir Zoro con cara de desconfianza.

- Jejeje meow~~~~


	7. ¿Tan difícil es un -Te amo-?

Wellcome. Jeje, sean bienvenidos a otro capitulo del "Diario ZoXNa 2YL", esta ves les traigo un intento de "Capitulo corto", mientras termino uno mas largo que subiré pronto, espero. Entre mas corto queria el capitulo, mas cosas se me ocurrían... en cierto punto me pareció gracioso jeje. Espero que disfruten la moraleja de esta historia XD.

One piece, como sus personajes no son mios (Ojala lo fueran), Le pertenecen al señor Eiichiro Oda, SIGA CON SU BUEN TRABAJO XD.

* * *

><p>- ¿Una poción de la verdad?<p>

- Sip. – Dice Chopper.

Nos encontramos a una sorprendida Nami y a Chopper hablando en la enfermería del Sunny. Ella lo ayudaba a cargar unas cajas, cuando un frasco misterioso cae a sus pues.

- Ceasar me dio la receta. Puede ser alguien malvado, pero sus conocimientos sobre químicos son asombrosos. – dice Chopper luego de sentarse en su escritorio. – El problema es que esa poción es muy volátil, al contacto con el oxigeno forma una gran nube de humo que hace difícil manejarlo.

- ¿Pero funciona?

- Claro.

Los ojos de Nami se iluminaron, y una mirada de malicia emanaba de ellos. Se le había ocurrido una grandiosa idea: desde que Zoro y ella estaban juntos, este nunca le a dicho un "Te amo" de forma directa; Era frustrante la verdad. Ella sabía que la amaba, pero deseaba escucharlo decir "Te amo" mas seguido, pero cuando se lo pedía:

- "¿Por qué me pides algo así?. Tu ya sabes la respuesta?"

- ¡Le sacare esas palabras, aunque sea con una cucharilla! – Se dijo para si misma con frasco en mano, mientras se dirigía al Puesto del Vigía.

El plan era sencillo, usar la "poción" en Zoro y preguntárselo directamente. Todo estaba listo, Nami ya estaba por entrar al puesto de vigía con el frasco medio abierto, cuando la naturaleza volátil de la sustancia se hizo presente. Hubo una pequeña explosión, causando que Zoro se asomara extrañado por la ventana y la viera salir de una bola de humo.

Luego de calmarse un poco las cosas, Zoro la ayuda a subir al puesto de vigía.

- ¿Pero que fue eso mujer? – Pregunto Zoro con preocupación.

- *Cof* _"Pues nada… Solo una Poción de la verdad…"_ ¿Eh?

- ¿Poción de la verdad?...

- "_Sip, una poción de la verdad…"_ ¿ah?, ¿¡Pero porque dije…!? Oh no…

- ¿Y qué haces tú con algo así? –

- "_Quería usarlo contigo, pero creo que me termino afectando a mi"_… ¿¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!?.

Nami no puede evitar mirar a Zoro con pánico, mientras el la ve extrañado durante unos segundos. Luego, en su mirada comenzó a mostrarse cierto brillo que solo hace sentir escalofríos en la navegante.

- Así que "la verdad"…

- S-si… - Dice Nami, ya muy nerviosa.

- ¿Dónde guardas tu oro?

- "_En un baúl escondido en el suelo, debajo de mi cama"… _¡! ZORO !¡

- Calma, calma, solo fue una prueba. Siempre puedes esconderlo en otro lugar.

- ...*llorando*

- ¿Por qué querías hacer algo asi?

- "_Quiero que digas que me amas"…_

- ¿Eso es todo?... Nami, tú ya sabes lo que siento…

- "_Lo sé, pero quiero que lo digas, necesito oírlo"… -_ dicho lo ultimo entre lagrimas.

- …*Suspiro*

- Ya dímelo… por favor… no lo soporto mas, lo necesito… *llorando*.

- T-te Amo…

- …

- ¿Qué?, ¿quieres que lo diga de nuevo?

- "_Si…"_

- Si serás… Te amo. *suspiro* Ahora deja de llorar, por favor…

- Gracias…Te amo, Zoro – Dice Nami, mientras se lanza a el por un abrazo

- ¿Cuánto me amas? - Dice Zoro, regresando el abrazo

- "_jeje… mucho"_

- Jeje.

Moraleja de la historia: "En algunas cosas es mejor ser sincero, y en otras solo preguntar, ¿Quién sabe?, quizás solo estas a una pregunta de distancia". Claro, y por ultimo: "Niños, no usen poción de la verdad"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bono:<span>**

- Dime Nami, ¿Dónde te gustaría que te besara?

- "_En el cuello. Me estremezco de solo imaginármelo meow~~…" _¿¡PERO QUE!?

- ¿Así que en el cuello?

- "Y m_ientras estas en eso, me gustaría que mordieras un poco el lóbulo de mi oreja…" – _Esto último lo dice tapándose la boca – _"O también que me besaras el ombligo…" – _y se tapa la boca de nuevo. – _"__Meow~~, __O lo lamieras…" *llorando* _  
><em>_

- Ok, lo tendré en mente. – Dice Zoro levantándose, mientras sale del puesto de Vigía.

Ese día Nami no puso un pie fuera de su habitación, y "escalofríos" cruzaban su espalda cada minuto.

- Ya lo sabe… ya lo sabe… - Se repetía ella misma, dentro de las sabanas de su cama.


	8. Noche mágica de Bailes y mas alla

Muy buenos días mis estimados lectores, estoy de regreso con un nuevo proyecto que logre hacer entre ratos libres. Los invito también a leer los anteriores capítulos (Lo digo ya que hace unas semanas arregle el anterior capitulo, por si llegaron a leerlo antes del cambio).

También tengo pensado cambiar el "resumen" de la portada, posiblemente muchos pasen de largo esta historia al ver que no esta "completa" (en cada uno de mis capítulos intento obtener un final del cual uno pueda anclarse, así que no deberían existir problemas), y debo aclararlo bien.

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala si lo fueran xD), Le pertenecen al señor Eiichiro Oda, ¡Siga con su buen trabajo!

* * *

><p>- Pero Zoro, no me pises…<p>

- Errr… Te recuerdo que fue tu idea, ¿ok?

Era de noche en el Sunny, ya cercanas las 12:30 AM. Hoy le tocaba a Zoro vigilar, así que los demás ya estaban dentro del barco buscando dormir. Exceptuando uno que otro grito en la habitación de los chicos todo estaba calmado, menos en el "puesto del vigía", donde se escuchaba un Den Den Muchi tocar una que otra canción.

- Deberías agradecer que estamos aquí sin que nos molesten– Dice Nami, seguido de un suspiro - …esto no sería muy ameno con Brook riéndose de nosotros…

- Claro… pero dime, ¿Por qué estamos…?

- Eh-eh-eh, tú pie.

- Oh, Claro… - Dice Zoro moviendo su pie de lugar - ¡no cambies el tema…!

Tras varios minutos de intentar llevar el ritmo, ambos logran algo parecido a un "Baile". Llevaban en eso menos de una hora, desde que Nami se presento con un Den Den Muchi en mano y una extraña petición.

- "Bailemos… por favor…"

La música no dejaba de sonar, tonada tras tonada, pisada tras pisada, algo seguía molestando a Zoro mientras bailaban agarrados de las manos. Nunca fue el baile en sí, sino algo que no podía evitar pensar: "Algo está mal en todo esto", y eso lo frustraba cada vez más.

- Sabes que puedes decirme si algo ocurre –

- …

- Errr… - Dijo Zoro entre suspiros –

- …

- Di algo, por favor.

- Comienzas a agarrar ritmo… no está mal.

- Me sorprende, algo así normalmente lo dirías maullando.

Algo la molestaba, y eso se hizo más evidente cuando sintió sus manos apretando las suyas con más fuerza. La estaba dejando sin oportunidad de escapar, y ella lo sabía.

- Es algo… que debo hacer… - Susurra la navegante por lo bajo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>FlashBack<strong>

Horas antes Nami fue a dormir más temprano de lo normal, luego de molestar un rato a Zoro como ya era costumbre cuando le tocaba guardia. Se dirigió a tomar un baño y luego a dormir, todo normal, hasta que comenzó a tener un sueño "Poco común".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del sueño -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Jejeje… Extrañaba jugar contigo, Bellemere-sam –

- Jeje, pues si, la verdad es que yo también.

Las dos se encontraban en una habitación totalmente blanca, con el piso cubierto con una fina capa de niebla. Ambas estaban jugando a las cartas sobre una mesa que parecía ser de mármol, al igual que las sillas donde estaban sentadas justo en medio de la sala.

- Teníamos tiempo sin hablar de madre a hija. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?, ¿hace dos años?

- Más o menos – Dice Nami, con cara pensativa – La última vez jugamos Blackjack, aun creo que hiciste trampa… no sé cómo, y eso que esto es mi sueño.

- ¿y quién te dijo que yo era un sueño? – Dice Bellemere, colocando su "mano" de cartas en la mesa y mirando a Nami directo a los ojos.

- …

- …Booo~~

- Eso fue una broma de mal gusto…

- Tienes a un esqueleto como nakama, ¿y yo soy la mala del cuento?. Roba una carta.

- Oh, claro.

¿Cuánto tiempo jugaron a las cartas?, imposible decirlo con exactitud, en la habitación parecía que el tiempo no transcurría en lo más mínimo. Las bebidas a sus lados siempre estaban llenas sobre la mesa, y ni hacía falta barajar el mazo de cartas ya que siempre la mano era distinta a la anterior.

- Y dime hija, ¿Qué tal los chicos?, ¿ya le clavaste la mirada a uno?... ¿o algunos?

**- **¡MAMA! -

- ¿¡Que!?, ¡antes de ser un "sueño" fui mujer!, ¿sabes?

- ¿¡Ahora si eres un sueño!?

- Ese no es el punto. –Luego de eso, una sonrisa picara se dibujo en la cara de Bellemere – Dime, ¿ya estas saliendo con el chico de cabello verde?. A algunas "Ánimas" y a mí nos llego la noticia.

El sonrojo en la cara de Nami llego a tal punto que podría fundirse fácilmente con su cabello.

- Veo que si, aun te sonrojas como cuando eras niña jajaja.

- Por favor… - Llego a decir Nami casi susurrando, recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

- ¿Y es buen chico?

- …el mejor – dijo sin abandonar su posición.

- Jeje, Ya veo – Luego, tomando un poco del liquido en su vaso – Tiene que serlo la verdad… para detenerse en pleno "asalto", preocupado solo porque te cohibiste totalmente al ver su pen…

- ¿… también sabes de eso…? – Dijo Nami con cara de pánico.

- Sip – Tomando del vaso de nuevo.

(Para más información, ver el Bono del Cap 3 de este fics).

- En todo caso… - Dice Bellemere con más seriedad, luego de unos minutos viendo a Nami. – quiero hablar algo de eso contigo.

- ¿Nani? – Dice levantando su cabeza.

- Sabes que yo te crié para que fueras una gran persona, sin importar en qué situación estés…

- Pues claro, Bellemere-san

- A cierta persona y a mí nos preocupa que no tomes el tema de Zoro-kun muy enserio… como tu madre, no quiero que veas al "amor" como un simple juego.

- Espera un… ¡No, no, pero no, yo nunca…¡

- Si no tomas en serio todo esto puede ser que más de uno salga lastimado… más que todo tu.

De pronto, Nami se levanta de su silla golpeando la mesa frente a ella con sus manos.

- ¡Momento, Bellemere-san. Yo amo a Zoro, y me tomo muy en serio mis sentimientos hacia el!... ¡en ningún momento será capaz de lastimarlo a él o a alguno de mis amigos!

Sonriendo ante lo último, Bellemere-san dice.

- Bien. – tomándose luego unos segundos en silencio - Quiero darles mi bendición como pareja, pero para eso quiero que hagas algo para demostrarme que vas enserio…

- ¡CLARO! – Dice Nami con Orgullo.

Unos minutos después.

- ¿Bailar? – Pregunta Nami muy extrañada.

- Sip – Dice Bellemere-san dando unos tragos a su vaso. – Siempre quise verlas a tu hermana y a ti crecidas, bailando feliz con la persona que aman… sabes, cosas de madre…

- …de acuerdo, lo hare. – Dice Nami con seriedad.

- Pero tengo condiciones.

- ¿Condiciones?

- Si. La canción que bailaran se llama "Desert Rose" y sonara a las 12:59am de hoy, por el canal musical del Den Den Mushi. Si no lo logras… Olvídate de él, para siempre…

- …lo hare, no te preocupes.

- Te deseo éxitos. Por último… "Ella" también los estará observando, y se preocupa mucho por Zoro-kun… me pidió que le dijeras esto si logran conseguirlo… - Se acerco a ella y le susurro algo al oído.

Sin encontrarle mucho sentido a lo que Bellemere le dijo, Nami se termina de levantar y con orgullo y una sonrisa dice:

- Veras que lo lograre jeje.

Siguiéndola, Bellemere se levanta también de su silla y dice:

- Perfecto. Ahora muévete, que te quedan menos de dos horas…

- ¿Qué?...

Lo último que recuerda de ese sueño es recibir una cachetada por parte de Bellemere, lo cual hace que se despierte de golpe y quede sentada sobre su cama.

- …Que sueño tan raro… - Dice Nami restregándose la cara con sus manos, girando luego instintivamente a ver qué hora mostraba su reloj despertador. – Son las 10:25pm… *suspiro* Nah… no es posible…

De pronto, cerca de ella, se escucha caer al suelo un Den Den Muchi, el pobre caracol estaba pasando el dolor del golpe.

- ¡OK, OK, Lo haré, lo haré, tampoco tienes que ser tan ruda!... ese Den Den Muchi estaba guardado, y no quiero pensar como llego aquí… *escalofríos*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿¡Es que acaso no puedes bailar bien al menos una vez!? – Dijo Nami, casi suplicando.

- ¡Me ayudaría saber lo que te preocupa al menos!

- ¡Estoy bien!

- Mientes…

A lo último, Zoro se detiene de seco en medio de la habitación, observando a la navegante con una mirada seria. Ella intenta jalar de su brazo en un intento para seguir con el baile, pero el espadachín no abandonaba su posición.

- ¡Por favor…!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta Zoro

- ¡Por favor, Zoro, ya casi no queda tiempo! – Dice Nami de nuevo, jalando de su brazo con más fuerza.

- ¿Tiempo para qué?... Nami, No seguiré hasta que me lo digas.

- ¡Es que ni yo misma lo entiendo bien!

- Dilo de todas formas…

- ¡Necesito que bailes!

- …

- ¡Si no… ella no…!

Un jalón fuerte trajo a Nami de nuevo cerca de Zoro, y este volvió a sujetarle la mano colocando su mano sobrante en la cadera de la navegante. El comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música; ya no tambaleaba, ya no existía esa rigidez de hace unos minutos, ahora la guiaba con gracia… de una forma que ella no se hubiese esperado nunca.

La trataba con una delicadeza que no le conocía, la llevaba entre movimientos y giros como una pluma que lleva el viento, con una suavidad que solo tendrías con una pieza del cristal más fino. Terminando la canción, Zoro se separo un poco de ella.

- ¿Y ahora porque tienes esa cara? – Pregunto él, con una pisca de frustración en su voz, mientras Nami no dejaba de mirarlo con asombro.

- Ehhh…

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy enamorada~~... (^^)

- ¿¡Acaso es tan raro que sepa bailar!?

- Si~~... (^^)…

- Si serás…

- Meow~~~... (^^) ¿pero porque antes…? ¿cómo aprendiste…?

- Aprendí hace años. A parte, ¿esperas que baile bien si algo te tiene tan preocupada?... – Dice, acariciándole el rostro a Nami. – Jeje además, tampoco es la gran cosa, no son muy deferentes las destrezas en combate y en el baile… eso lo aprendí de…

- *Extática*… a continuación: "Desert Rose"… *Extática*

- Momento, no puede ser… - Nami Gira la mirada hacia el reloj en la pared – Son las 12:59am…

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡Zoro, tenemos que bailar esta canción, AHORA!

- Oye, no tendiendo, ¿Por qué de pronto estas…?

- ¡AHORA! – Dice Nami jalando a Zoro junto a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_La música comenzó a sonar, paso a paso los movimientos fluían, dos almas se guiaban por el ritmo de los tambores_".

"_Hadaee mada tawila (Oh noche, Oh noche)  
>Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti (A pasado un largo tiempo)<br>Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti (Y sigo buscándome a mí mismo y a la que amo)  
>Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti" (Y sigo buscándome a mí mismo y a la que amo)<em>

"_Parar era imposible, ¿y porque hacerlo en realidad?. Este momento era simplemente mágico"._

"_This desert rose  
>Each of her veils, a secret promise<br>This desert flower  
>No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this"<em>

"_El aroma del otro inundaban sus sentido. No recordaban cuando se volvieron adictos a esa fragancia"_

"_Omry feek antia (Mi Vida es tuya)  
>Ma ghair antia (Y para ninguna otra, solo tuya)<br>Ma ghair antia" (Y para ninguna otra, solo tuya)_

"_Solo estaban el uno para el otro, solos en ese preciso momento del tiempo. Nada más importa"_

"_Sweet desert rose  
>This memory of Eden haunts us all<br>This desert flower  
>This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall"<em>

"_Este mágico momento fue sellado con un beso, afirmando aun mas lo que sentían el uno por el otro"._

"Te amo"

Dijeron liberando sus labios, viéndose a los ojos y completando el momento con otro beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al terminar la canción se separaron un poco, ambos respiraban con dificultad mientras asimilaban lo que acababa de pasar.

- Wow… - Se le llego a escapar a Nami, mientras poco a poco regresaba en sí.

- Eso fue…

- Mágico… si, realmente mágico.

Ambos suspiraron, para luego estirar sus cuerpos tratando de salir del trance en el que estaban.

- Y tú pensabas que no sabía bailar.

- Sí, me sorprendiste la verdad, meow~~. Pero admite que tampoco me quede atrás.

- Jeje, Por supuesto.

- Jaja

- Jaja

- Yohoho Es verdad, Ambos estuvieron maravillosos.

Un escalofrió viajo por sus columnas, mientras quedaban en shock al reconocer la voz que les hablaba desde una de las ventanas del puesto de vigía.

- "Sting y Cheb Mami" son grandes cantantes es de admitir, aunque yo tampoco me quedo atrás Yohoho. Un Den Den Muchi no es lo mas adecuado para tan bello momento, me hubiera gustado tocar para ustedes, solo tenían que pedirlo: "Tortolos". – Dijo Brook terminando de entrar por la ventana.

- …

- …

- ¿Yohoho?

- ¿Lo viste todo verdad? – Llega a decir Nami.

- Desde que comenzó la canción, Yohoho~~

- Si un día llega Sanji insinuando que baila mejor que yo, tendremos problemas tú y yo Brook, ¿estamos claros? –Dijo esta vez Zoro.

- ¿Acaso quieren que guarde el secreto de su relación?

- De preferencia, si – Dijo Nami – Robin ya lo sabe, pero lo hablaremos con los demás a su momento.

- Yohoho, de acuerdo. Pero para la próxima yo toco la canción, conozco muchas que quedarían perfectas para la ocasión yohoho.

- "No lo pongo en duda" – Dicen Nami y Zoro a la vez.

- El momento fue mágico, así que valórenlo por siempre… creo que las personas que velaban hoy por ustedes lo harán también, yohoho. – Termina por decir Brook, mientras sale del puesto de vigía, esta vez por la puerta de salida.

- ¿Qué quiso decir Brook con eso? – Pregunto extrañado Zoro, luego de que Brook se alejara de la habitación.

- En verdad espero que así sea…

- Nami... ¿Estas llorando?

- Gracias, Bellemere-san… gracias *snif*…

La certeza de que en algún lugar, ella les daba su bendición, fue el broche de oro para terminar un gran día, un día que de seguro Zoro y Nami jaman olvidaran.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bono:<strong>

- ¿Así que Robin también lo sabe? – pregunto zoro, sentado cerca de una ventana en el puesto de vigía.

- Si, aunque ella no tiene problemas con nuestra relación.

- Bien… ahora debemos pensar cómo darle la noticia a los demás…

- Eso puede esperar. De todas formas tenemos toda la noche para pensarlo, y no tengo muchas ganas de dormir que digamos.

- Dilo por ti, todo este baile me dio sueño… *Bostezo*

- ¿Cuándo no? – Termina por decir Nami, mientras que se dirige a la salida – Iré a buscar algo de beber, así te mantendrás despierto.

- Me gusta esa idea, jeje.

- …oh, casi se me olvida.

A medio camino de bajar por la salida, Nami regresa junto a Zoro y frente de el dice

- De alguna forma… me pidieron que te dijera algo si lográbamos bailar esta noche.

- ¿Te pidieron?, ¿quién…?

- "_¿Vez que si puedes bailar? No eres un idiota que solo sabe pelear, Zoro"_-

- …

- ¿Zoro?, ¿Por qué esa cara? –

Zoro observaba a Nami con cara de asombro, mientras en su mirada solo se ve una combinación entre sorpresa y algo de terror.

- Nami… ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

- Zoro, ¿Ocurre algo?, por favor, no me asustes así…

- …

- …

- …Kuina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Debo ir a clases de baile… mi padre quiere que termine de aprender a bailar como la mujer que soy…

- No deberías molestarte por eso Kuina, al menos también sabes bailar. Mírame, yo soy un idiota que solo sabe pelear.

Dice un Zoro más joven, hablando con Kuina luego de una sesión de entrenamiento en el Dojo.

- No digas eso Zoro, eres capaz de hacer grandes cosas, eso lo sé... a parte, ¿sabías que no son tan diferentes el "baile" del "combate"?... por eso hablan de las espadas como si "bailaran" dentro de la batalla. ¿Quieres que te muestre?.

- - - Luego de unos minutos de pelea - - -

- _¿Vez que si puedes bailar? No eres un idiota que solo sabe pelear, Zoro._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Viejos Asuntos alcanzan a la pareja

Muy buenos días Lectores, soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo para el Fics. Esta ves dividiré el capitulo en 2; ¿La razón?, me parece muy largo para un capitulo ^^() (3500 palabras para un capitulo me parece un poco tedioso de leer). Pero calma pueblo, ya tengo las dos partes escritas, así que la segunda parte la subiré en unos días.

Viejos asuntos resuenan de nuevo en el Sunny, sorprendiendo con la defensa baja a mas de uno. One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ojala lo fueran xD). Le pertenecen al señor Eiichiro Oda, ¡Siga con su buen trabajo!

* * *

><p>Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el Sunny, mientras todos se las ingeniaban para hacer pasar el día. Con Ceasar, el samurái junto a su hijo y Trafalgar las cosas eran un poco más animadas y frescas que de costumbre (si ignorabas las quejas de Ceasar por estar prisionero).<p>

- ¿¡QUE YO LE GUSTABA A NAMI-SAN!?.

- Si.

Luffy esperaba la merienda de la tarde sentado junto la cabeza del Sunny, mientras Robin leía un libro cerca. Franky estaba a unos metros más allá pintando unas piezas y secándolas al sol.

- ¿¡Y-Y-Y ADEMAS ELLA SE ME IBA A CONFEZAR!?

- Aja.

Chopper jugaba con Momonosuke corriendo por toda la cubierta, mientras el Samurai le preguntaba a Trafalgar sobre el día a día de las personas fuera de su isla; en comparación a lo que acostumbraba en su hogar todos tenían costumbres extrañas.

- ¡ DHETRGAML SJD-AIW NRJFA IODOT-YUG !

- Yohoho, Sanji-san comenzó a balbucear incoherencias.

- Aunque eso ya es historia vieja, fue hace 2 años… *suspiro* así que olvídalo – Termino por decir Ussop mientras veía con lastima a Sanji.

En el centro de la cubierta vemos a Sanji en estado de Shock, junto a Brook, Ussop y Ceasar hablando sobre cualquier cosa. De pronto un tema salió a relucir, ya que al "prisionero" le parecían muy extraños los incesantes gestos del cocinero hacia las dos chicas del barco.

- En cierto punto es patético, menos mal que no dependo de cosas tan mundanas como "Enamorarse" o "Cortejar".

- Que lo digas tu suena hasta patético, Ceasar – Dijo Ussop con tono irónico.

- ¡Ehhh, momento…!

- Yohoho~~~

De pronto Sanji sale del Shock y comienza a buscar con la mirada por toda la cubierta.

- ¿Y a ti que te ocurre? – Dice Ussop

- ¡Debo buscar a Nami-san cuanto antes, aun puede que allá alguna posibilidad!

- ¿¡NO ESCUCHASTE QUE YA PASARON 2 AÑOS!?, ¡NO TIENES POSIBILIDAD! – Gritaron Ussop y Ceasar al unisonó.

- Ni la más mínima yohoho~~.

- ¡El amor lo puede todo trió de idiotas!, ¡NUESTRO AMOR ESTA DESTINADO A DURAR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

- No, no lo está… - Dijeron ahora los tres al unisonó.

- ¡Ustedes no saben nada sobre el amor trió de…!

Algo detuvo a Sanji en medio de la oración, al fin había encontrado a Nami a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban.

- ¡NAMI-SAN~~~~! – Grita Sanji mientras corre hacia ella.

- ¡Hay que detenerlo, Nami lo va a matar! – Grita Ussop .

- ¡Lo que me preocupa no es Nami-san! – Grita Brook después.

A unos metros de allí, cerca del mástil del barco, vemos a Nami y a Zoro discutiendo sin percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- ¡Solo te pido que me ayudes con unas cosas cuando lleguemos a la isla!, ¿acaso es tan difícil?.

- ¿¡"Unas cosas"!?, vas a hacer que cargue todas tus compras durante horas. – Dice Zoro sentado de espaldas al mástil.

- ¿Y?, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- ¡! EL DESCARO ¡!

- …

- …

- ¡NAMI-SAN~~~~!

Ambos giran y ven a Sanji corriendo hacia ellos a una gran velocidad.

- Oh Sanji-kun, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Pregunta Nami extrañada.

- Seguro solo viene a molestar – Dice Zoro restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¡… SI, SI ACEPTO, NAMI-SAN!.

- ¿Aceptar que? –

- ¡También quiero que seamos novios!

- ¡!…..!¡

Zoro y Nami quedan en estado de Shock, mientras Ussop y Brook llegan corriendo a la escena.

- ¡!...Q-que….¡! – Se le escapa duras penas a Nami

- ¡Diablos, ya Sanji metió la pata…! – Trata de decir Ussop recuperando el aliento.

- ¡Prometo que siempre la amare… siempre la…!

- *BOOOM*

* * *

><p>- …<p>

- *pensando* ¿…ara?

- …

- *pensando* ¿…porque estoy en el suelo?

- …

- *pensando* ¿y porque veo todo rojo…?

Sanji recupera a duras penas la conciencia, mientras de a poco comienzan a regresar los sonidos del exterior.

- …

- ¡Por favor… no lo mates!

- …

- ¡Zoro por favor no lo mates!.

- *pensando* ¿…ara?

- ¿¡…Qué ocurrió aquí…!?

- ¡Zoro no es lo que piensas, por favor no lo mates…! – Dijo una voz en tono desgarrante, pero apenas entendible.

- ¡…Chopper… ayúdame a cargar a Sanji a la enfermería

- …

- ¿…que está pasando? – Piensa Sanji sin entender nada de lo que ocurre "fuera" de su cabeza.

- ¡Luffy-san… llévese a Zoro y hable con el…!

- ¡Lo que sea…!

- ¡No… espera Zoro, yo no…!

- …Deje que ellos dos hablen, usted tiene que calmarse…

- No… ¡no, no, no… espera!.

- ¿me están arrastrando…? – Dice Sanji, al sentir que lo levantan con sus pies arrastrando el suelo.

- ¡Chopper, Sanji hablo, está recuperando la conciencia! – Logra distinguir la voz de Ussop mientras lo cargaba en hombros. Luego vuelve a caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Minutos después, en la habitación de los chicos.<strong>

- ¿En serio?, ¿solo porque le dijo eso a Nami?.

- Seh…

- Si son idiotas los dos – Dice Luffy con un dedo en la nariz.

- ¡De ti es del que menos quiero escuchar eso!

Luffy Y Zoro se encontraban ahora en medio de la habitación, con el espadachín caminando alrededor tratando de drenar su frustración.

- Tú sabes que Sanji siempre hace lo mismo…

- Sí, eso lo sé…

- Y también sabes que Nami es la primera en pararle luego de un rato…

- Si, si…

- Pues… – Dice Luffy con un tono de duda, mientras busca una silla y se sienta subiendo los pies. – entonces, ¿Qué hay de distinto ahora?

- Errr…*Suspiro*… bueno, veras… yo creo que…

**Mientras tanto en la cocina.**

- ¡¿USTEDES LE DIJERON ESO A SANJI?!

- Perdón…. Perdón… - Dijeron Ussop y Brook en el piso, con sus rostros totalmente golpeados.

- *jadeo*…. ¡¿SABEN LO QUE HAN OCACIONADO, IDIOTAS!?... *jadeo* - Dice una Nami iracunda, totalmente roja de la ira y con lagrimas cayendo sin control.

- Calma Navegante-san, nadie podía saber que el Cocinero-kun actuaria de tal manera, o que Zoro reaccionara así. – Dijo Robin tratando de calmarla, colocando su mano en el hombro de Nami.

- ¡Pero Robin, Zoro casi lo mata! – Le contesta Nami.

- Creo que exageras. Te puedo decir que su cocinero es resistente, y tampoco lo dejo herido de gravedad. Solo fue un golpe en la cabeza. – Dice Trafalgar sentado a unas cuantas sillas de distancia.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡SUPER-Calma Navegante! – Grita Franky tratando de cortar la tensión. – Aunque no lo entiendo, ¿Qué ocurrió realmente?.

**Y de nuevo, en la habitación de los chicos.**

- ¿¡Estabas celoso!?

- Parece que si…

- ¿Pero porque estarías celoso, Zoro?, ¿de que Sanji no te hablara bonito? Jajaja.

- ¡ESO NI EN BROMA!

- Pues entonces, ¿Por qué…?

- Me gusta Nami… - Dice Zoro, interrumpiendo a Luffy a media pregunta.

- ¿Eh?

- Y yo le gusto a ella…

- Oh…

- Y llevamos juntos algunos meses…

- Ahhh…. qué alivio.

- ¿Alivio?

- Si, pensaba que todo era por problemas con la comida – Termina de decir Luffy llevándose el dedo de nuevo a su nariz.

- Oye, oye…

**Regresando a la cocina.**

- ¿Tú culpa? – Se preguntaron todos.

- Si… - Dice Nami bajando la mirada.

- Un momento, ahora que lo mencionas… - Dice Franky pensativo – recuerdo que hace dos años fue lo mismo…

- …

- Si, ahora lo recuerdo. "Aniki" se te declaro y tú lo rechazaste.

- …*tsk* - Se le escapa a Nami un chasquido con la lengua.

- Luego paso lo que dijo Ussop, donde el idiota de Sanji metió la pata.

- …*tsk*

- Y luego por "despecho" le pediste a "Aniki" que no dejara de hablarte, sin pensar lo frustrante que era para él.

- …*tsk*

- Si, si, si, ya lo recuerdo. Eso fue SUPER-bajo de su parte Navegante.

- ¿y no han notado que ella y Zoro-dono se la pasan mucho tiempo juntos últimamente? – Dijo el samurái.

- Pues si… la verdad es que si – Dijo Ussop ya sentado en una silla.

**De regreso en la habitación de los chicos.**

- Momento, ¿no te parece extraño que seamos pareja? – Pregunta Zoro ya muy confundido.

- Pues claro que no. Es normal que esas cosas ocurran al viajar tanto tiempo juntos…

- Luffy, a veces me sorprendes…

- Jejeje, Aunque uno no se esperaría que ustedes dos…

- Seh… Yo a veces no me lo creo…

- Jajaja. Yo no tengo problemas con su relación, más bien tardaron mucho en decirlo… pero antes, quiero que hables con Sanji y te disculpes.

- Err…

- Jejeje Es una orden de tu capitán, Zoro. Aclara las cosas con él, luego podrás hacer oficial su relación a los demás del barco… sabes, haciendo una fiesta jaja.

- Jeje, de acuerdo.

- Tú invitas.

- Jajajajaja – Ambos rieron por un rato mas.

**Por último, en la cocina.**

- Yohoho chicos, no creo que esto sea necesario… - Dice Brook con algo de preocupación en su voz.

- ¡CLARO, FUERON CELOS! ¡Por eso fue el golpe! – Dice Ussop con el puño en la palma de su otra mano.

- Si, los "Celos" lo explicaría todo… ¡Ey, momento…! – Dice Ceasar, siendo apartado por estar fuera de lugar en la conversación.

- Debiste aclarar eso hace tiempo, onee-chan – Continua Franky – No puedes simplemente jugar con las personas de esa manera. Zoro debió malinterpretarte luego de reunirnos y pensar que ustedes…

- ¡Momento, Franky! – Lo interrumpe Robin – ¡Comprendo "porque" piensan eso, pero las cosas no son como ustedes…!

- _"Si… fui una tonta…"_

_- _¿Eh?

La habitación quedo en silencio. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Nami, que hablaba con un semblante sombrío frente a ellos.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p> 


	10. Asuntos resueltos, A celebrar

Buenos Días lectores, Soy yo de nuevo. Hoy les traigo la segunda parte de lo que me gusta llamar "El capitulo de la confesión". También tengo algo "Lindo" pensado para el próximo capitulo jojojo, tengo el presentimiento que me divertiré mucho escribiendo ese capitulo.

Algo me incomoda un poco, y es el hecho de que no quiero "cruzar" la linea por donde va la historia del manga de one piece (en estas fechas están en la mitad del arco de dressrosa), así que me valdré del "Vació legal" del tiempo entre islas para situar el tiempo del fics (Si puede hacerlo un relleno en el anime porque yo no jajaja).

One piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala lo fueran xD), Le pertenecen al señor Eiichiro Oda: "Siga con su buen trabajo".

* * *

><p>- ¡Momento, Franky! – Lo interrumpe Robin – ¡Comprendo "porque" piensan eso, pero las cosas no son como ustedes…!<p>

- Si… fui una tonta…

- ¿Eh?

La habitación quedo en silencio. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Nami, que hablaba con un semblante sombrío frente a ellos.

- Soy una tonta… ¡y todo por no estar consciente de cómo lo trate!

- Na… - El Cyborg trata de hablar, pero Robin lo detiene.

- ¡En Thriller Bark descubrí cuanto me había acostumbrado a estar con él…!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estabas de pie frente a mí, inconsciente, golpeado… totalmente ensangrentado. No cavia nuestro asombro, yo estaba en Shock mirándote sin poder creerlo… no puede ser verdad, ¡no puede ser que ese seas tú, Zoro!.

- "_Prometiste… me prometiste que todos llegaríamos juntos al final… ¡que los dos llegaríamos juntos!" – _Pensé luego de asimilar todo horas después, al verte vendado y descansando en esa roca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡En Shambody descubrí cuanto lo necesitaba conmigo…!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía moverme, todo ocurría muy rápido. No podíamos ayudarte, nuestros ataques lo atravesaban, ese almirante te tenía anclado al suelo.

_- ¡No...!, ¡No, no, no, no puedes morir Zoro! ¡POR FAVOR NO PUEDES MORIR!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Y todo comenzó porque el siempre confió en mí…!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "_¿Por qué llegaste tan lejos?, ¿¡Por qué arriesgaste tu vida lanzándote al agua!?, ¿¡Por qué estabas tan seguro que yo iría por ti!?"_ – Te pregunte ya en el barco, horas después de abandonar Kokoyashi.

- "…"

- "_¡DIME ZORO!. ¡Tenias peores cosas de las que preocuparte… mira esa herida en tu pecho! ¿Qué tal si se hubiese complicado por intentar rescatarme?... ¿¡QUE PASO CON TU SUEÑO!?, ¡no me hubiera perdonado si morías por mí, no importa si fuera una orden de Luffy…! ¿¡Por qué…!?"_

- "_Sabía que todo saldría bien"._

- "_¿eh?"_

- "_No serias capaz de dejar morir a alguien que se preocupa por ti, eso lo sé. Ahora todos somos Nakamas, recuérdalo…"_

- "_Zoro…"_

- "_Je… Ahora anímate, 'Gatita'"._

- "…"

- "…"

- "…Meow~~~ (^^)"

- "Jejeje"

Ya lo había decidido: _"Quería estar con ustedes, contigo y los demás hasta donde el mar nos llevara y mas allá"_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Lo trate muy mal, nunca pensé en cómo se sentía!… y tuvimos que separarnos dos años para entenderlo…

Nami busco alrededor una silla, se sentó colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos en su rostro.

- Ese error me ha perseguido hasta hoy… ¡me siento tan culpable!…

- No tienes que sentirte culpable, el incidente del Cocinero-kun no paso a mayores problemas, no hace falta que… - Trata de acercase Robin, cuando Nami comienza a hablar de nuevo.

**- **¡No es por eso Robin! ¡se que Luffy, Sanji y Zoro son unos monstruos que no les afecta eso…! ¡Pero fue mi culpa, mía por no resolver todo de una vez, mía por no darme cuenta antes de los sentimientos de Zoro y cerrar el asunto!.

Todos se miraban los unos a los otros tratando de buscar decir algo al respecto, pero era difícil articular palabra alguna.

- Y tuvo que regresar todo cuando íbamos tan bien… - Dice Nami suspirando - La fiesta de la isla goujin, una Navidad tan romántica, ese baile mágico… Bellemere-san tenía razón, debo tomar lo nuestro mas enserio…

- ¿"Lo nuestro"? – Preguntaron todos menos Robin y Brook, que ya sabían de lo que hablaba.

- Sí, que nos amamos. – Dice Zoro.

- Jejeje – Ríe Luffy junto a él, los dos en el marco de la puerta en la cocina.

- "_¿¡QQQQQQUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"_

Gritaron todos los tripulantes de los Mugiwara que aun no sabían sobre esa relación, incluso Chopper, que por casualidad entraba a la cocina luego de atender a Sanji, le cayó de sorpresa la noticia.

- Ahhhh, Nami tiene novio… que pena – Dijo Momonosuke en tono de decepción

- ¡Tú respeta muchacho! – Dijo su padre dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Nami se levanta sorprendida por la declaración, segundos después se restriega los ojos instintivamente para despabilarse.

- Les pido disculpas a todos por la escena en la cubierta – Dice Zoro rascándose la cabeza – Admito que todo me sorprendió con la defensa baja… solo fue un mal entendido.

- Yohoho se lo dije Ussop, lo que me preocupaba no era Nami-san.

- Así que de verdad fueron Celos, jeje – Dice Robin en tono burlón.

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera mujer?, ¿Qué me pusiera una falda y bailara el "ula ula"? –Dice Zoro algo avergonzado.

- ¡Eso tengo que verlo, jajaja! – termina por reír Luffy por el comentario.

Entre risas vemos a Ussop, Franky y a Chopper aun con la quijada al suelo, junto a los invitados que solo observaban las escena algo perdidos. Tanto fue el asombro que a duras penas Ussop pudo ser el primero el hablar.

- A-a-así que realmente ustedes dos…

- S-si… - Se le escucho a Nami.

- ¿B-besos?... ¿tomarse de las manos?, todas esas cosas de pareja… - Ahora le tocaba hablar a Franky.

- Si…

- ¡KYAA!, ¡Se han besado!, ¿¡Es Enserio!? – Pregunta el renito con un gran tono de sorpresa.

- ¿¡ ES QUE ACASO ES TAN DIFICIL DE CREER !? – Explota Nami ya roja de la pena.

- Jajajaja…. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡SUPER~~~~~~~~~~ GENIAL~~~~~! –Y le Sigue Franky, explotando en risas.

Luego, Franky se lanza en dirección a Zoro con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo

- ¡VEN AQUI ANIKI!, ¡Y NO ESTOY LLORANDO, DIABLOS!

- ¡Oye no Franky, Esperat…! – Zoro es interrumpido por el Cyborg, que ya lo tiene sujetado.

- ¡Te has ganado el premio gordo Aniki, jajajaja. ¡ESE ES MI ANIKI!, ¡ahora ese grandioso ejemplar de mujer te corresponde a todas la de la ley jajajaja!

- ¡F-franky por dios, calma n-no digas esa clase de cosas…! – Trata de articular Nami con seriedad, pero se notaba que le gustaba el comentario.

- ¡YOHOHO, esto tenemos que celebrarlo!, ¿verdad?

- ¡Si, y Zoro invita jajaja! – Dice Luffy a carcajadas

- ¡Hugouihaih, faphougw-rhjñpgi ¡ - y Zoro le contesta aun dentro del abrazo de Franky.

Tanto fue el revuelo en la cocina que duraron así por un buen rato, incluso las personas ajenas a la tripulación ya empezaban a unirse al ambiente festivo.

- Sé que somos piratas, pero no puedo entender como celebran tanto… - Pensó Trafalgar antes de restarle importancia al asunto.

- Sanji saldrá en unos minutos a preparar la comida, así que alistemos las cosas afuera jeje – continua Luffy, sacando algunas sillas del almacén.

Nami no puede evitar ver a Luffy con sorpresa.

- Momento, ¿Sanji?. Luffy, por favor… no quiero incomodar más de lo que eh… - trata de decir Nami, Cuando Zoro la interrumpe.

- Ya hable con él y resolvimos ese mal entendido.

- ¿Hablaron…?

- Si. Cálmate Nami, yo fui el que lo golpeo, como si pudiera ser realmente tu culpa jajaja… - Luego, Caminando a dirección de Luffy - ¡Oe Luffy! pásame esas sillas, que yo las llevo. Tu busca mas.

Zoro toma algunas de las sillas y sale de la cocina para dejarlas en su lugar, mientras Nami no puede evitar seguirlo algo inquieta por el tema.

- ¿Cómo que hablaron?... Zoro, ¿¡enserio hablaron!?, ¿¡pero de que pudieron hablar!?, ¿¡Cómo pudieron…!?

- ¡Cálmate mujer, Respira! – Dice Zoro sujetándola de los hombros.

- Si, si…. ok, respiro, respiro…*inhala y exhala*

- Jaja, eres un caso Nami.

La navegante no podía entender como Zoro estaba tan tranquilo luego de todo lo ocurrido. Si fuera por ella estaría roja de la ira, furiosa y buscando alguna explicación que pudiera calmarla de querer castrar a todo el que la mirara feo.

- Al final fuiste a pedírselo...

- Si…

- Sanji es un idiota jaja, de la oportunidad que se perdió…

- Perdón…

- ¿Y porque te disculpas?.

- …

- Nami… - Zoro le acaricia la mejilla, girando luego a colocar las sillas en su lugar – Siempre me pregunte porque no quedaron juntos luego de que me rechazaras… fui un idiota al ser el último en entrarme jaja.

- Tuvimos que separarnos dos años… *snif* no me di cuenta entonces… no supe lo que sentía sino hasta muy tarde. P-perdóname… debiste pasarla muy mal soportándome… *snif* estando siempre c-conmigo… *snif* - La navegante no pudo evitar que su voz se rompiera un poco, junto a alguna que otra lagrima cayendo por su mejilla.

- No tanto como crees. La pase peor con Arlong, también contra Kuma protegiendo a Luffy… y protegiéndote a ti. – Luego, Girando hacia Nami y mirándola a los ojos.

- "_Siempre tuviste 'algo' que me convencía de quedarme contigo, que valía la pena estar siempre a tu lado, 'Gatita'"_.

- ¡ … !

- ¡Pero qué cursi eres Zoro! – Grita Ussop a unos metros del lugar.

- ¡CALLA IDIOTA! – Dice Zoro lanzándole una de sus botas, logrando pegarle en la cabeza - ¡Si no quieres que te lance la otra mejor que me traigas mi bota!

- O-ok…

- "Que bocón eres Ussop, jajaja" – Todos en el lugar comenzaron a reírse de las ocurrencias de los chicos.

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo lugar, una chica pelirroja estaba de pie sin decir nada…

Totalmente petrificada…

Sonrojada al punto de echar humo…

Y sin palabras.

- …

Así estuvo varios minutos, hasta que la celebración comenzo. Un vaso frio en su mejilla la regreso de su estado de asombro.

- Tome Navegante-san, aquí le traje algo de tomar – La ve una Robin sonriente, entregándole el vaso repleto de una bebida fría.

Nami acepta con un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento, tomando luego un poco de la bebida y observando el horizonte:

- Meow~~~ (^^). – se le escapa varias veces entre risas y suspiros.

La fiesta duro hasta el día siguiente, una buena forma de bajar la tensión de la próxima batalla. Dressrosa es un destino incierto, nadie sabe lo que allí les depara, pero algo si es seguro: Ahora existe una razón más para regresar a salvo.

- "_Nos volveremos a ver, nuestro amor no terminara aquí"_

Pensaron a la vez Nami y Zoro días después, al bajar en Dressrosa y comenzar su nueva y gran aventura.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bono<span>**_**:**_ Minutos antes de que Luffy y Zoro entraran en la cocina.

- ¿Así que esa fue la razón?... diablos, golpeaste muy duro Marimo.

- Disculpa…

Vemos a Sanji acostado en la cama de la enfermería, mientras Zoro se encuentra sentado a su lado y Luffy está de pie cerca de la puerta. Chopper tenía unos minutos de haber salido de la habitación a petición de Luffy.

- Nah… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, aunque uno no se imagina que te preocuparan esas cosas.

- Si jejeje, uno no se imagina a Zoro enamorado – Dice Luffy.

- "Tú no hables mucho Luffy" – Dicen Sanji y Zoro al Unisonó.

- …

- ¿Que pudo ver Nami-san en ti?

- No lo sé la verdad.

- Pero en verdad la amas, ¿Zoro?.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Dice Zoro, de forma calmada y decidida.

- *suspiro*… Bien, entonces todo valió la pena.

Ya con el ambiente más calmado, Zoro se levanta y decide ir a la cocina a disculparse con el resto de los tripulantes.

- Pero antes quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro… - Dice Sanji antes de que Luffy y Zoro se fueran.

- ¿Aja?

- Seguiré tratando a Nami-san como la princesa que es, quieras o no.

- No tengo problema con eso.

- La seguiré tratando con todos los buenos gestos que caracterizan a un caballero como yo. ¡Si ella o Robin-san me piden que les baje la luna, ten por seguro que lo hare!.

- …

- Sabes que te ves como un idiota al caer en los juegos de ellas, ¿Verdad? – Dice Zoro con tono de decepción.

- Oe…

- Si, como un gran idiota jajaja – Lo acompaña luffy en el comentario.

- ¡Oe, Oe, basta ustedes dos…! – Dice Sanji - *suspirando*… Lo sé, pero es mi forma de ser. Siempre estaré allí para toda mujer hermosa que necesite la ayuda de un caballero galante… Es la vida que elegí, así que no tienen que preocuparse por mí…

Ya con un gesto de confirmación, Luffy y Zoro salen de la enfermería.

- "_Disculpa de nuevo por el golpe"._

- "_Tranquilo. Zoro, cuida a Nami por mí por favor"._

- "_Lo hare. Dadlo por hecho"._


	11. Mission Accepted: Zoro

Buenos días a todos, Hoy regreso con un nuevo capitulo :). Un capitulo que, aunque no era el que tenia pensado en un comienzo, nació tan espontáneamente como que te lancen una bola de nieve en la cara xD. Continuare con el otros capitulos tal como tenia pensado, y espero que le agraden estos capítulos tanto como a mi escribirlos.

Aprecio enormemente sus reviews ,y espero seguir mejorando y avanzando para escribir mejores historias para ustedes.

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenece (ojala lo fueran xD), le pertenecen al Señor Eiichiro Oda, siga con su buen trabajo :).

* * *

><p>- Veamos, ¿Qué encontrare~~?, ¿Qué encontrare~~?...<p>

Es un nuevo día en el Thousand Sunny, mientras se encuentra anclado en uno de los muchos puertos de la Grand Line. Todos fueron a hacer sus tareas en el pueblo cercano, así que el barco debería estar totalmente vacío.

- Quizás alguna foto de mi~~… jejeje, me sentiría muy alagada.

O debería ser así. Mientras gran parte de los Mugiwara se encontraban en el pueblo, una chica de cabellos naranja se adentraba con mucho cuidado en la habitación de los chicos.

- O tal vez algo de sus "antiguas" novias… o algún "trofeo" de ellas… *escalofríos*

Y luego de buscar unos minutos entre: "el desastre de los chicos" (Según sus propias palabras), vemos a Nami hurgando dentro de un baúl que contiene las pertenencias de cierto tripulante.

- Claro, es natural que siendo su novia pueda revisar sus pertenencias… saben, beneficios (^^), jeje.

En el baúl se puede leer el nombre de "Zoro" escrito en letras grandes, cerrado con un gran candado que a Nami no le costó mucho en abrir. Ese es el poder de una "chica enamorada"

- No me juzguen… esto lo haría cualquier chica en mi posición. Meow~~

Dejando lo último en "entredicho"…

- Meow~~, eh dicho.

*tose*… dejando lo último en "entredicho", Nami busca con más empeño dentro del baúl inclinándose para poder llegar a todos los rincones del mismo. Más que todo encontró harapos, pequeñas piedras de afilar junto a una que otra pequeña botella de sake vacía, en realidad nada que fuera digno de contar.

A punto de perder cualquier esperanza de encontrar algo "incriminatorio", golpea algo dentro del baúl que le resulta diferente a todo lo demás. Con sus manos logro sacar una pequeña caja de madera pintada de negro, junto a unos trozos de papel que vinieron pegados a la base de la caja.

Al prestarle más atención a esos trozos, observo algo que la dejo totalmente sorprendida.

- ¡S-soy yo!.

Eran fotografías de Nami, mayormente mientras paseaba o trabajaba en la cubierta del barco, pero todas con algo en común: "ángulos forzados de la cámara". Fotos mientras tomaba el sol, fotos mientras mide el clima e incluso algunas borrosas tomadas desde las ventanas mientras se vestía o se duchaba (pero sin nada comprometedor que ver).

- Meow~~ Meow~~, tiene fotografías mías jejeje. – Dijo mientras daba algunos saltitos de alegría. Luego, mientras seguía viendo las fotos de una en una - Aunque no me gustan estos ángulos, son algo forzados… es decir, si quería una foto mía pude venderle alguna de mejor calidad a buen precio jeje.

Luego, sentándose en el suelo

- Qué alegría~~… de verdad le gusto… jeje – Dijo cerrando sus ojos, mientras estrujaba las fotografías en su pecho. Al abrir sus ojos, nota que una de las fotografías cae al suelo – Ah no, tu no escaparas pequeña amiga jeje. Ustedes son la muestra que realmente el me am… ¿EH?... ¿¡Robin!?.

Al ver la fotografía nota que era una foto de Robin con el mismo ángulo forzado de las otras imágenes, mientras estaba de espalda leyendo un libro. No entendía por qué, pero sabía que Robin estaba consciente de que la estaban fotografiando ya que procuro colocarse en la mejor posición para levantar su trasero.

- ¡Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE….!

Y seguían apareciendo más imágenes, y en cada una se notaba que Robin era consciente de lo que ocurría. Eran "muy naturales" para ser fotos espontaneas. Al principio no lo noto, pero contando las fotos eran casi la mitad de todas las imágenes. Nami no podía creerlo, ¡Zoro tenía fotos de otra mujer!.

- ¡Ahora sí, ahora si me las vas a pagar Zoro!, ¡Cuando te vea TE CASTRO!, ¡LE SACARE SU OJO BUENO CON UN TENEDOR OXIDADO! – Casi gritaba Nami levantándose con indignación.

* * *

><p><strong><span>En alguna parte de la isla<span>.**

- *Escalofríos*…

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Le pregunta Ussop a Zoro, observándolo con intriga.

- Ni idea… creo que es un mal presentimiento… *Escalofríos*

- Hiciste enojar a Nami~~ jojo- Dice Ussop algo cantado.

- ¿¡ Y tu porque llegas a esa conclusión!? – Grita Zoro indignado

* * *

><p><strong><span>De nuevo en el barco<span>.**

- Así que fue ahí donde las escondió… *Mordisco*

- ¡! GEH ¡! – Salta Nami por la sorpresa, cayendo después sobre su trasero. Gira asustada y encuentra a Luffy observándola mientras le daba otro mordisco al pedazo grande de carne en sus manos. - ¡Luffy!.

- Esas fotos son de Sanji… *Mordisco* - Se limita a decir.

- ¿Eh?

- Si, de Sanji… *Mordisco*. Zoro se las quito hace semanas.

- ¿Se las quito a Sanji?

- Jeje Sip – Luego, mientras buscaba más carne en el hueso. – Esas fotos eran el tesoro de Sanji, estuvo tomándolas poco a poco a escondidas. De vez en cuando lo veíamos buscando donde esconderse en el barco, siempre tenía esas fotos consigo… supongo que…

- Mucha información, no necesitamos saber eso ultimo… - Dijo Nami colocando sus brazos a modo de "X".

- ¿Um?... *mordisco* Hace poco Zoro choco con Sanji y él iba con las fotográficas… Zoro lo descubrió y se las quito, y para molestarlo aún más las escondió. Jejeje fue muy chistoso *mordisco*.

Nami respiraba algo más tranquila, las fotos de Robin eran de Sanji y eso lo explicaba. En realidad lo explicaba todo, Zoro no era de la clase de persona que guardaría algo así, a parte el ángulo de las fotografías decía claramente que las había tomado un pervertido.

- Aunque…

- ¿umm? – Pregunta Luffy con la boca llena de carne.

- Supongo que es mucho pedir que Zoro tenga algo para recordarme…

- ¿Para qué lo tendría?, Nos vemos todos los días en el barco. Jejeje, además con lo que nos burlamos de ustedes es difícil que te olvide.

- Jejeje…

- Si jajajaja. Franky y Brook siempre bromean con "chistes de habitación", no sé porque se llaman así, solo hablan de ustedes jugando en la cama.

- ¿Enserio?.

- Si, en casi todos los chistes Zoro termina "Mal"…

- Me encargare de ellos más adelante~~, sabes, por meterse donde no los llaman~~.

Mientras Nami piensa en un castigo ejemplar para los chistosos del barco, Luffy se percata de una cajita negra a los pies de la navegante.

- ¿Esa caja estaba entre las cosas de Zoro? – Dice Luffy señalando la caja. Regresando en sí, Nami mira a sus pies.

- Es verdad, también lo saque del baul.

- ¿Qué tendrá dentro?. E visto a Zoro con esa caja, pero nunca me deja verla bien.

Tragando algo de saliva, ambos se preparan para abrir la cajita y ver su contenido. Nami no puede evitar abrir sus ojos con asombro, y Luffy solo cruza sus brazos con un leve tono de decepción.

- Ahhh, es ese cristal…

- Fue mi regalo de Navidad para el… - Dice Nami sacando el cristal de su caja. Un cristal con forma de una naranja cayendo al agua, salpicando el agua de tal forma que se formaba la figura del tatuaje de Nami. – No sabía que regalarle, así que le di algo que me hubiera gustado que me regalaran.

- Si, el dijo que era un regalo tuyo. Es muy bonito jeje, aunque él nunca me deja verlo… siempre lo admira cuando está solo, o cuando regresa de sus guardias y todos dormimos.

- No me sorprende, lo amenace con golpearlo si lo rompía, Meow~~ jeje. Así que lo atesora...

Zoro nunca ha sido de apegarse con objetos materiales. Si contamos sus espadas, su bandana, sus sarcillos y su haramaki, no guarda ningún otro objeto tan celosamente. Quizás el orgullo del espadachín lo obliga a guardárselo en secreto, pero a Nami le alegra mucho que Zoro se tome su tiempo para admirar su regalo; Se sentía muy feliz, tanto que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- Claro jeje.

- …

- ¡ CHICOS, YA LLEGAMOS ! – Se escucha la voz de Zoro a la lejanía.

- ¡… !

Ambos dan un pequeño salto y miran en dirección a la puerta cerrada. El resto de los Mugiwara ya estaban regresando, y para empeorar su suerte uno de los primeros que llega es Zoro junto a Ussop.

- ¿¡NADIE MÁS ESTA EN EL BARCO!? – Vuelve a gritar Zoro, cada vez se mas cerca.

Sorprendida por la cercanía del segundo grito, Nami da un pequeño salto dejando caer el cristal de sus manos. Luffy y Nami ven como el cristal cae literalmente en "cámara lenta", chocando luego contra el suelo. Ambos aguantan la respiración, viendo el cristal rodar por el suelo hasta que se detuvo. Tan grande fue el alivio que sintieron al ver que seguía intacto.

- *suspiro*… ¡Gracias a dios!, ¡menos mal que pague extra por un cristal resistente!

- …

- ¡Ven a ayudarme Luffy, traemos mucha carne! – Grita Ussop llegando a cubierta.

- ¡CARNE¡ …

- ….*CRACK*….

Solo fue un paso, solo fue un simple paso en falso. En un momento respiran aliviados, y en el otro Luffy pisa el cristal partiéndolo en dos. La cara de ambos palidecen, mientras solo pueden escuchar las voces de sus Nakamas acercándose.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bono del capítulo:<strong> En la habitación de los chicos.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¿¡COMO PUDISTE ROMPERLO!?.

- ¡agweysf-sdg-wt235y5d! – Trata de articular Luffy, con Su cara toda golpeada mientras Zoro lo Zarandea.

- ¡NO SABES LO QUE HAS HECHO, EL MAL QUE HAS DESENCADENADO! – Grita Zoro con pánico

- ¡Calma Aniki, no puede ser tan malo! – Trata de calmarlo Franky.

- ¡CUANDO NAMI SE ENTERE NOS MATARA A LOS DOS!

Afuera vemos a Nami, que logro escapar sin ser vista mientras comenzaban los gritos dentro de la habitación.

- *suspiro* Gracias Luffy… por ofrecerte voluntario… (mentira). – Dice Nami chasqueando luego con la lengua. – Tendré que cobrarles después a él y a Zoro por reparar el cristal… aunque sin decirle a nadie me hare de la vista gorda con Zoro, igual él no tiene la culpa, Meow~~ jeje (^^).

En ese momento observa a Robin y a Sanji llegando al barco por el puente a cubierta. Robin la saluda como siempre cordial, mientras Sanji comienza a bañarla con sus halagos acostumbrados.

- Buenos días Navegante-san.

- Tenemos que hablar Robin… te aplaudo la picardía, pero enserio me asustaste esta vez.

- ¿Disculpe? – Pregunta Robin muy extrañada.

- ¡Nami-san!, ¡verla de nuevo me alegra en desmedida!, ¡usted es como el sol del amanecer que… ¡

- ¡Ni me toques! – Dice Nami dando un paso atrás, al intento de Sanji de besarle la mano.

- ¿Nami-san?

- Te limpias las manos… No, mejor te das un baño en alcohol y te limpias luego con una esponja de metal. Quizás, tan solo quizás, luego te deje acercarte sin que me des tanto asco. ¡Robin, en la noche hablamos mejor!.

Dice Nami alejándose de sus dos Nakamas, dejando a Robin muy confusa y a Sanji muy descuadrado por los comentarios.

- ¡Sanji-kun!, Por cada fotografía que me tomaste sin permiso serán 3.000 Berries de castigo, por simplemente fotografiarme serán 5.000 Berries por foto. Y 10.000 Berries por daños psicológicos, recuerda que soy una dulce señorita con novio Meow~~.

- …

- ¡Y quiero el dinero para mañana, o tendremos problemas, Meow~~


	12. Carta a una nueva aventura -RED-

Buenos dias Lectores. Soy yo de nuevo con un proyecto que ya tenia bastante tiempo queriendo hacer. Luego de jugar One Piece Unlimited World Red, vi una buena oportunidad para escribir un ZoXNa :). **PUNTOS IMPORTANTES**:

1.- Este "arco" tendrá un promedio de 4-5 capítulos, así que va para largo.

2.- Tratare de hacer estas historias con puntos un poco mas serios, quizás se sorprendan mas adelante.

3.- Les deje también una introducción Rápida del juego de One piece, entrar mas al tema seria Spoilers necesarios xD jejeje.

Sin mas nada que decir, que lo disfruten. One piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala lo fueran xD), Le pertenecen al señor Eiichiro Oda. Siga con su buen trabajo :).

* * *

><p><span>Introducción al juego "<strong>One Piece Unlimited World Red<strong>".

Luego de encontrarse a un pequeño mapache que habla Llamado "Pato" (Si, en Japonés se llama "Pato"), este le pide a los Mugiwara que lo lleven a una isla. Este mapache en especial es un "Pincel" que comió la "Inu Inu no Mi – Modelo Mitico: Bake-danuki" que lo convierte en un mapache con la habilidad de crear cualquier cosa con tan solo escribirlo en una hoja de árbol.

Los Mugiwara llegan a la isla y desembarcan en un pueblo llamado Transtown, donde deciden dejar a Pato y rellenar el almacén del barco. Todos menos Luffy (Que estaba comiendo en un INN cercano, perteneciente a una chica llamada Yadoya) son secuestrados por copias de los demás tripulantes del barco, y es su misión rescatarlos dentro de la isla.

Para la sorpresa de todos, incluso para los habitantes, la isla se divide en varias áreas compuestas por versiones resumidas de islas visitadas por Luffy: "Punk Hazard, Arabasta, Enies Lobby, Sky Peak, La isla donde nació Luffy y Marine Fort", volviendo a esta aventura un viaje por el baúl de los recuerdos. También encuentran copias de sus antiguos enemigos: "Crocodile, Caesar, Enel, Ect", que aunque no fueran los reales compartían los recuerdos actualizados de sus versiones originales.

A mitad de camino descubren que todo fue causado por el jefe de Pato: "Patrick Redfield", un antiguo pirata del mismo rango y edad de "Shirohige" y "Gol D. Roger". Redfield usaba los recuerdos tan variados de los Mugiwara para buscar una Akuma no mi Mitica, que lo ayudaría a salir de su "retiro" forzado por la edad y lograr ser el rey de los piratas.

Después de varios intentos logra encontrar la Akuma no mi: "Batto Batto no Mi, Modelo Mítico: Vampiro", fruta que lo transformaba en una criatura capas de absorber la juventud de sus víctimas y regresar a ser joven nuevamente.

Luffy logra derrotar a Redfield con su fuerza de voluntad, demostrándole que ser viejo no es escusa para rendirse y dejar tus sueños atrás, quedando los dos piratas como Rivales que lucharan en un futuro por el título del Rey de los piratas.

* * *

><p>(Esta historia se sitúa entre la saga de Punk Hazzard y Dressrosa. La situé de camino a Dressrosa, dejando a los invitados en una isla cercana).<p>

Nuestra historia comienza algunos días después de que los Mugiwara recibieran una carta de revancha por parte Redfield y Pato, la cual termino en derrota para el viejo pirata. Redfield estaba dispuesto a demostrar que su sueño aun no estaba por terminar.

Luffy y los demás se encontraban en el INN de Yadoya, comiendo y preparando los últimos detalles para partir de la isla dentro de unos días.

- Puedes considerar tu deuda saldada, Mugiwara. Gracias a ti pudimos renovar el pueblo totalmente jeje. Es un trato "Ganar, Ganar" – Dijo Yadoya sin que su sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

- Esa mujer es casi peor que Nami… - Comenta Ussop con la palma de su mano en la cara.

- A menos que quieras hacer algo mas por la isla jejeje…

- Lo que dije… "CASI" peor que Nami…

Todos seguían con sus asuntos, hasta que Yadoya recordó cierta carta que tenía en su bolsillo.

- Por cierto chicos, Pato me entrego esta carta hace unas horas. Dijo que era de parte de su jefe para Luffy y sus amigos. – Dijo Yadoya mientras le entregaba la carta a Luffy.

- ¿Una carta? – Comenta Luffy, sosteniendo la carta con cara de intriga.

- ¿Ese viejo quiere otra revancha? – Comenta Zoro, dejando una botella de sake en la mesa.

- ¡Deberíamos comenzar a cobrarle a ese viejo!, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tendrá en esta isla?. Dijo Nami, sentándose al lado de Zoro.

- YOHOHO, aun tiene el corazón de un chico… ¡Qué envidia la juventud…!

- No sé por dónde comenzar a corregir ese comentario, Brook – Comenta Ussop con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente.

- ¿Por qué no leemos la carta y vemos que dice?.

Pasando por detrás de Luffy, Robin toma la carta de sus manos y comienza a abrirla.

- Quizás sea un SUPER~~ premio para nosotros *glup* - Comenta Franky tomando algo de Cola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Carta de Redfield -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Para Mugiwara y su tripulación**.

_Hasta el son de hoy aun me sorprende haber perdido 2 veces seguidas contra ti y tu tripulación. Pato estuvo un tiempo deprimido por eso, pero al final comprendió que en el camino para ser el mejor a veces se deben cruzar por esta clase de situaciones. La siguiente carta es para ofrecerte un "obsequio" que quizás sea de tu agrado._

_Antes de nuestro primer encuentro trabajaba en dos nuevas áreas dentro de la isla. Ya que por los momentos terminamos con nuestra batalla, tengo pensado borrar todas esas tierras que cree con la ayuda de pato… pero quizás quieras ir a ver que te tenía preparado en ellas._

_No subestimen el poder que tiene caminar por la calle del recuerdo, es posible que consigan cosas nuevas y crezcan como personas si se toman su tiempo para recordar el pasado. En unos días borrare todo, así que aprovechen esta nueva Aventura._"

_Patrick Redfield_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de que Robin terminara de leer la carta en voz alta, todos los Mugiwara se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

- Es una trampa – Comenta Nami.

- Obvio que si – Continúa Ussop.

- Más obvio imposible – Dijo Chopper.

- Y el descaro de mandar una carta… - Afirmo Sanji.

- ¿Nos cree tan tontos?, Yohoho. - Dijo Brook.

- Jiji, es posible que así lo crea – Contesto Robin.

- Super~~ Obvio – Continua Franky.

- …

- No tan rápido… – Comenta Zoro.

- ¿Eh? – Todos los anteriormente nombrados observan a Zoro sorprendidos.

- De nada sirve saber que es una trampa si "EL" cae redondo en ella… - Continuo Zoro señalando al frente de el.

Todos giran la mirada a donde Zoro señala y ven a cierto chico temblando levemente.

- …

- ¡ AVENTURRRAAA ! – Grita Luffy levantando los brazos.

- ¿Ven? Jejeje

- ¿¡EL IDIOTA CALLO EN LA TRAMPA!? – El resto de los Mugiwara, menos Robin que solo aguantaba su risa tapándose la boca con la mano, gritaron mientras se resignaban a caer en esta nueva "Aventura".

- ¡Sanji, prepara algo para comer que salimos en un rato!

Y así comienza esta nueva aventura. Continuara.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bono del capitulo<strong>.

Unas horas después, ya dentro de la isla.

- Demonios… Esos idiotas se volvieron a perder – Comenta Zoro, mientras camina por un sendero que cruza un pantano –

De camino para esta nueva aventura, los Sombrero de paja se encontraron una bifurcación. Todos acordaron tomar el camino de la "izquierda", por esa razón Zoro no comprendía cómo pudieron perderse tan fácilmente.

- Si ellos mismos dijeron que irían por la "derecha", no entiendo cómo pueden perderse… - Termina por decir Zoro mientras suspiraba.

Caminando por otro rato, se comienzan a notar pequeñas variaciones en el terreno. Ya estaba abandonando el pantano, y se lograba ver a la lejanía una pequeña colina con una casa en la cima.

- Perfecto, quizás pueda preguntar por direcciones en esa casa.

Llegando a la colina Zoro logra escuchar algunos sonidos de lucha. Al comienzo eran leves, pero luego crecieron mientras el conflicto cambiaba de lugar y se acercaba a él. El espadachín solo prepara sus espadas y sigue caminando.

- ¿Esos no son Goujins? – Pregunta Zoro al ver dos siluetas corriendo hacia él.

Al acercarse más logra confirmarlo, dos Goujins corrían en dirección a él. Estaban bien armados con una espada y varias pistolas, así que no eran unos simples transeúntes, posiblemente eran bandidos o quizás unos piratas.

- ¡Que alguien los detenga!, ¡No dejen que escapen! – Se escucha el grito de una mujer un poco más lejos. Los Goujin escuchan ese grito y luego se percatan de que Zoro se encontraba a unos metros frente a ellos.

- ¡Debe ser otro humano de la isla, solo dispárale y sigue corriendo! – Dice el primer Goujin a su compañero.

- ¡ GURRRGGGG… !

El segundo Goujin no tuvo tiempo para contestar, ya que caía al suelo ensangrentado por un corte que surcaba todo su pecho. El Goujin restante se detiene en seco sorprendido por la escena frente a él.

- Llegando y me reciben con una pelea… no me sorprende viniendo de otra ilusión de ese viejo… - Dice Zoro rascándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda, mientras sostiene a Shusui con la derecha.

- ¡Diablos… que mala suerte! ¡Primero esa vieja Loca, y ahora este vagabundo nos moles…! ¡ARRRRGGGG!

- ¿¡COMO QUE "VIEJA"!? – Se ve de pronto la silueta de una mujer, que llega desde el cielo golpeando al Goujin en la cara, tirándolo a unos metros con una patada.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, la mujer recoge el rifle que tiene colgado en su espalda y apunta al Goujin en la cabeza, disparándole luego sin titubear.

- ¿¡Y no te preocupa que te llamaran "Loca"!? – Pregunta Zoro con cara de asombro.

- ¡Debería ser pecado llamar a una mujer tan joven como yo "vieja"! - Se limita a decir la mujer mientras vuelve a colocar el rifle en su espalda.

Ahora que la observaba bien, Zoro nota el traje de "Marine" a medias que tiene la mujer puesto además de su cabello cortó a los lados.

- Viéndote bien muchacho… ¿no serás compañero de estos rufianes, verdad?

- Para nada – Dice Zoro restándole importancia al asunto.

- Ya veo… eso explicaría quien mato al otro Goujin.

Esta mujer tenía un mechón largo de cabello, que iba desde su frente en una línea hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza, que terminaba en una cola de caballo. Su cabello era de un color entre rojo y purpura.

- Y dime… ¿también eres un pirata? – Vuelve a preguntar.

- Mentiría si dijera que "no" – Contesta Zoro, mientras guardaba su espada.

- Que sinceridad… así que no vienes a destruir el pueblo, ¿verdad?

- No, solo estoy de paso.

- Jeje, entiendo...

- Y tú no me dispararas con ese rifle, ¿verdad?

- No si te portas bien, jeje. No creo que tengas intención de venir a causar problemas…

- Y tú de dispararme, hubiera terminado muy mal para ti jajaja.

- Jajaja, que confianza tienen los chicos de hoy en día jeje.

Algo más relajada, la mujer saca de su bolsillo un cigarrillo que luego dispone a encender. Después, acercándose a Zoro, se detiene frente a él y destilando confianza lo observa a los ojos y le dice.

- _"Me encargaba de unos piratas que querían destruir mi casa. Gracias por la ayuda muchacho, Mi nombre es Bellemere. Un Placer jeje"_.


End file.
